Days of Eternity
by Mystic-Ruler2099
Summary: Hermione is being sexually teased by Draco Malfoy and she's not very sure if she likes it. Or does she? But what about that hot stranger she sees in the Quidditch Shop? What happens when they meet again? Updated: Chapter 27
1. The Burrow

Chapter One  
  
Hermione Granger waited patiently at the door. She had just returned from her vacation to the Bahamas with her parents, and had decided to spend the rest of her vacation with her two best friends. She looked at her surroundings, and saw a great big field, stretching on and on bordered with trees. On to the side was a little pen with a coop, and she saw chickens fluttering around inside it. There were bunches of shoes at the front door, varying in sizes and styles. She guessed they belonged to the various inhabitants of the house.  
  
The door suddenly opened and Mrs. Weasely peered out. Seeing Hermione, she beamed and gave her a big hug.  
"Welcome dear! Ron was saying you went to the Bahamas? Its some kind of muggle resort right? Ah yes, I have seen pictures in Arthur's books..." Mrs. Weasely said as she led Hermione inside. "Fred and George will carry your things and put them in Ginny's room."  
  
The Burrow was the same as always, and as busy as ever. There was an iron that was magically ironing a robe without any help at all, the dishes in the sink were washing themselves and putting themselves away, and she heard thumping up and down the stairs. She smiled. It was good to be back in the wizarding world.  
  
"Are you hungry? There are some crackers and crisps on the table, Ron and Harry are setting the table up outside, we're eating out, nice weather isn't it? Mrs. Weasely said this all in one breath. She offered Hermione a bowl of crumpets, and she took one.  
  
"Harry and Ron are very excited, there is this new quidditch supplies shop that's opened nearby, they go there nearly everyday. They'll be waiting for you outside, I'll call Ginny downstairs." She went up the stairs leaving Hermione alone. She made her way to the open back door, and saw Harry and Ron flying on their broomsticks tossing a quaffle back and forth.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" She cried beaming up at them. It was great to see her two best friends again. They had grown dramatically. Harry still had the rumpled look because of his hair, and he had grown a little muscular because of all those quidditch practices. He smiled at her as he caught sight of her, and swerved his broom toward her. Ron had grown taller, and his shock of red hair gleamed against the sun. He also smiled, and they both landed on either side of her.  
  
"Hermione its so nice to have you back!" They both exclaimed and gave her a hug. Then they leaned back to take a good look at their friend. "Hey you've changed!" Ron exclaimed and Harry nodded.  
Hermione knew she had. She had gotten a tan from going to the Bahamas, and since she had borrowed her muggle friend Lisa's hair straightner, her hair was not as bushy as usual. She had grown a nice figure, and was quite attractive now if she could say so herself.  
  
She smiled and said "Need help with setting the table?" They grinned and set Mrs. Weasely's dishes out on the table, savoring the tantalizing aromas that crept up their noses. Hermione told them all about her vacation, and they explained what they had been doing for their summer. Harry had gotten permission from the Dursleys to visit the Weaselys this time, because Aunt Petunia was going to visit a friend in Majorca. They certainly didn't want Harry around to "mess things up for them."  
  
They told her all about the new quidditch shop that had opened just a few streets away. "Me and Harry use floo powder, it's too much of a bother to walk there." Ron said. They both begged her to go to the quidditch shop with them after they ate, and she consented. "Alright, alright, but not for too long, I don't find quidditch as interesting as you both do." They both gave her the look they always gave her, the look when she had called the "Wronski Feint" the "Wonky Faint" (or something close to that)  
  
Soon the Weasley family piled out into the backyard. Little potato- like creatures ran under hedges, which Hermione suspected to be gnomes. Everyone said hello to Hermione, and they all sat down and ate. Percy discussed the Ministry of Magic, and his father talked about a biting toilet he had to fix that day. Everyone else was immersed in the talk of quidditch. The only member of the family that was not present was Charlie; he had to stay in Romania to nurse a very sick Chinese Fireball.  
  
After they finished eating Harry and Ron hastily wiped their mouths with a napkin, and dragged Hermione inside. They stepped in the rusty grate, and flooed their way to the quidditch shop.  
They stepped out of the grate, into a place that smelled of broomstick polish. There were models of brooms propped up on displays, and various corners of the store were dedicated to taking care of broomsticks. The shopkeeper nodded at Harry and Ron, and they nodded back.  
  
Hermione tagged along behind them as they examined each model, and discussed what polish they should get for Harry's Firebolt. Hermione saw a tall muscular boy around her own age enter the shop. He had dark hair, and hazel colored eyes. He was wearing slightly baggy pants and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles. He stood talking to the shopkeeper. Hermione thought he was very...what was that word Lisa always used? "Hot." Yes that was it. This was the first boy she had considered to be "hot" apart from Draco Malfoy... She knew Malfoy was all looks, and that his interior was an arrogant snob. She didn't really care much for his looks, because she knew Harry and Ron would think she was nuts.  
  
The boy caught her staring at him and smirked. Hermione blushed and looked away. "Let's go now, you guys" she told them, and they reluctantly made their way to the fire grate. She could feel the eyes of the boy on her back the whole way there. 


	2. Great News

Chapter Two  
  
When they arrived at the Burrow, everyone was still seated outside. Mr. Weasely's friend from the Ministry of Magic had decided to stop by for a visit. He was the one who worked in the same room as him in the Department of Muggle Artifacts office.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back outside again and said their greetings. They took a seat as well, and Ginny poured them some tea.  
  
Hermione's mind drifted back to the quidditch shop in the midst of a conversation about enchanted broomsticks. Since they had come back, she wasn't able to concentrate. She kept on remembering the boy...And how he had smirked at her when she was caught staring at him. That had never happened to her before...to tell the truth she was a little embarrassed. She was the studious book-worm type. She didn't have time for things like that...But she had changed a little this summer hadn't she?  
  
Then her mind drifted back, as Mr. Weasely's friend said good-bye, and apparated with a tiny pop. She went to go put her cup in the sink along with Harry and Ron, and helped clear up the table.  
  
"Hermione you've been awfully quiet since we've come back from the quidditch shop..." Harry started. "Yeah we were wondering if there was something on your mind." Ron finished. She gave them her best smile and said "No, I was just thinking about all the reading I have left to do...I didn't really have much time at the Bahamas."  
  
They believed her and they all went upstairs to play wizards chess at Ron's request. After playing for an hour, she decided to put her things away in Ginny's room, and talk to her. She was always a good place to confide her feelings.  
  
She knocked at Ginny's door and was answered by a "Come in." "Hey!" Hermione said, and Ginny met her with a hug. Hermione plopped down on her bed and looked around. Ginny had a small room with a slanted ceiling at one side. There was old flowery wallpaper on the walls, with portraits hung of her and her friends. They kept waving furiously at her, smiling steadily. There were shelves filled with the 'Weird Sisters" CD's and issues of "How to Improve your Magical Look". Ginny was reading the latest issue which Hermione saw on her lap.  
  
"Watsup? I put your clothes to one side, Mum transfigured my desk into a comfy bed." Ginny pointed to a bed at the other side of the room, where the slanted ceiling was. "Be careful when you get up though, you don't want to bump your head." She pointed at the ceiling.  
  
"Thanks Gin..." Hermione started unpacking, and put some of her things away. As she did that she explained what happened in the quidditch shop along with her vacation of course.  
"Hmmm... Well it sounds like you're interested in him...I wonder if you'll ever see him again?" She contemplated.  
"But I don't have time for that stuff...And I have never seen him at Hogwarts." Hermione replied.  
"Well you never know...you never know..." Ginny said mysteriously.  
They both giggled, and prepared to sleep. Hermione's straightened hair returned to normal when her head touched pillow. Hairspray spells couldn't last forever.  
  
In the morning she awoke with smells of breakfast creeping into her nose. Ginny was asleep, you could only see her fiery head underneath the mess of blankets. Hermione got up, and slowly crept to the bathroom which was right across the hall. She showered, and changed into a fresh outfit. She stood looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
She didn't have Lisa's hair straightner, and she was hoping to find another way around having bushy hair for the day. She tried the spell she found in Ginny's "How to Improve your Magical Look" magazines she read last night to fall asleep. She pointed her finger at her head and whispered a little incantation. Her hair immediately changed to wavy, slightly curling at the ends. She smiled satisfied. She took out her make-up bag which her mother had given her as a present for doing excellent on her O.W.L.'s. She had spent days reading the manual on how to apply the make-up before she cautiously put it on her self. After looking at herself in the mirror, she agreed she was getting better at it.  
  
She stuffed her pajamas in her bag, and then clomped down the stairs. No one was really up yet, so she offered to help Mrs. Weasely with breakfast. Bill came down, but then he had to go tend to the chickens. Ron and Harry groggily came down, rubbing their eyes. "Whoa Mione' your already ready!!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Wake up sleepy head!" she yelled at Harry who had sunken down at one of the chairs at the table and drifted off to sleep again.  
Everyone soon came downstairs for breakfast, and Ron and Harry became more awake. While they were eating Mrs. Weasely's scrumptious meal, they heard a loud crash. They looked and saw Hermes the family owl, fluttering wildly at the window. Ron got up and opened the window to let him in. "Looks like you got your Hogwarts letters!" Mr. Weasely exclaimed.  
  
They all ripped open their letter and peered inside at the contents. "Mum we'll need dress robes again this year!" Ginny exclaimed, "There's going to be some sort of ball!" "We'll see what we can do." Mrs. Weasley replied.  
Hermione looked over her list, and saw it was heavier than everyone else's. There was an extra note:  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
This letter is to inform you that you have been moved up a position from prefect to Head Girl. Hogwarts is honored to have you in our most elite position. You will be given more responsibilities, than a prefect's job however. We hope you find no difficulty with the position. Please meet the rest of the Head Boys/Girls in compartment No. 23 on the Hogwarts Express at 11:10 after settling in.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall Head Mistress  
  
Hermione looked up in joy and surprise. "I'm the new head girl!!!" She exclaimed. "Whoa! Awesome Hermione!" Everyone exclaimed. She wondered who the Head boy/girl for Slytherin would be.... 


	3. The Days Events

Chapter Three  
  
After breakfast, they all went outside to play a game of quidditch. Harry and Ron were on one team against Fred and George. Bill waited his turn, and Ginny and Hermione sat at the picnic table watching them. After playing well into two hours, and shouting about who made the fouls or not, Mrs. Weasely came outside.  
  
"Its time to go to Diagon Alley to get your school things, you leave for Hogwarts in only three days!" She gestured them all to come in, and they followed suit. The boy's brooms all magically flew to their places of storage.  
  
They stood in front of the large fire grate, big enough to fit a full grown person. Fred went first, and dropped a large amount of floo powder onto the rug beside the fire which made Mrs. Weasely furious. Then went Fred, then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and then Mrs. Weasely.  
  
They arrived in the Apothecary, a place where potion ingredients were bought. Hermione's parents had given her wizard money before she had arrived. Gringotts wasn't the only wizard bank you know.  
  
She quickly bought her Abyssinian shrivelfigs which she was running out of, and some essence of belladonna. She watched Harry and Ron play with some slimy looking thing in a barrel near the entrance. After they made their purchases, they left the shop. Hermione went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Purposes. It had said in their Hogwarts letters that they would need dress robes this year. And of course her usual set of black school robes.  
  
She quickly selected her school robes, and then went to the section of the shop that said "Fancy Robes for Social Events". Madam Malkin soon floated in and asked her if she needed assistance. Hermione shook her head, and Madam Malkin left.  
  
There were all sorts of robes to choose from. Different shades of each color were present... She wasn't sure which color would exactly suit her though. In her fourth year she had worn a shade of blue. This time she wanted it to be unique and fantastic at the same time. Then something caught her eye. There on the display shelf was hanging a silver dress robe with intricate designs of green. She loved it. She walked over to it, and stroked it. It was heavenly soft. This was the one. She took it down, and then paid for it.  
  
She met Harry and Ron in Flourish and Blotts, where they were looking at some book of jokes. "What did you get so far?" Ron asked. "I got school robes...and my dress robe!" She exclaimed beaming.  
  
"Whoa let us see!" Harry said taking a step forward. She shook her head. "It's going to be a surprise!" They shrugged, and showed her the books they bought. We got you your books too, you dropped your list when you flooed from home, and Mum told me to give it to you." Ron said.  
  
She thanked them gratefully, and got her books. After the trio was finished, they went to go get some ice cream. At their table they discussed what they would do when they got to Hogwarts. "I'm going to settle in my new room as soon as the feast is over." Hermione said. Then as an afterthought she said "I'm going to miss the girl's dormitories and Gryffindor tower..."  
"You can still come to Gryffindor tower! Whose homework are we going to copy off of? Ron said, and grinned. She smiled.  
After they had gotten everything they went back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasely made a big feast in celebration of Hermione being the new Gryffindor Head Girl.  
The last few days of vacation passed in utter bliss for Hermione. Then finally it was the night before they headed off to Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat at the scrubbed wooden table in the kitchen sipping hot cocoa. Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard's chess again. Hermione watched as a knight chopped of a pawn's head. Ginny called her upstairs.  
Hermione put her mug in the sink, and followed. She found Ginny in her room packing. "Hey I thought I'd give you a few issues of How to Improve your Magical Look for Hogwarts since you're new to make-up and all." She said. "Whoa thanks Gin..." Hermione said in awe. These were really going to be useful for the ball.  
They both packed their trunks, and set them by the door. Hermione had transfigured one of her novels into a nice case to put her dress robe in so it wouldn't get messed up. She had refused to show it even to Ginny, and Ginny had responded by smiling and rolling her eyes. Ginny had gotten a magenta colored dress robe with frilly sleeves, and lots of lace. Her robe had to last a few years before she got another.  
They went to sleep. Hermione had dreams of riding on the Hogwarts express, enjoying food from the witch's trolley. She felt she was only asleep a minute when Mrs. Weasely woke her up, and quickly bustled out of the room. Ginny and her groggily showered and changed. Hermione, despite her grogginess applied her make-up and fixed her hair. She did not want to like the same bushy haired Hermione at platform 9 ¾ this year.  
They loaded onto ministry cars, and arrived at the station. It was 10:55, and Mrs. Weasely was rushing them. Fred and George were not going this year since last year was their last. Instead they were forced into going to work with their father. They all made it onto the bustling platform, and Hermione smiled at the sight of the Hogwarts Express. 


	4. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Chapter Four  
  
Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasely and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much for having me, it was wonderful!" She exclaimed. "Your welcome dear, you are always welcome," she said giving Hermione's hand a squeeze. She watched as she gave Harry a huge hug, and then Ron. She gave them the usual 'stay out of trouble' speech...Hermione waited looking around the platform.  
There were tons of students milling about on the platform, pushing their trolleys with trunks and cages on them. There were shrieks from the owls, and cats pouncing around as people ran after them so they could find a seat on the train. She saw many familiar faces, and waved happily at her friends who didn't recognize her at first. "Wow Hermione!" Lavender Brown squealed. "You look amazing!" She smiled happily; liking it that people said she looked good. She saw the back of a blond head with its hair slicked back talking to Lucius Malfoy. "Ugh, Malfoy." She said in disgust and followed Harry and Ron to board the train.  
Every compartment they found was completely filled, and they made their way to the back, opening almost every compartment and greeting their friends. They found a compartment all the way at the back, and put down their trunks. "Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked. "I think she went to Luna's compartment." Ron replied.  
"Oh yes I almost forgot, I have to go to the Head's compartments at 11:10...I better change into my robes and put my badge on." Hermione said, taking her Hogwarts robe out of her trunk. She took out her Head Girl Badge which she had wrapped in a soft silver cloth, and made her way out the door.  
She usually never had to use the Hogwarts Express's bathroom, because she usually made Harry and Ron stand outside of the compartment guarding the door. But she decided she'd go straight to the Head's compartment after she changed, it was already 11:06.  
She made her way to a little door at the front of the train with a tarnished gold sign on it saying "Gentle Ladies' Restroom." She knocked, and no one answered so she entered. She gasped when she entered it. Judging by the door on the outside, she had expected it to be as small as the bathrooms on airplanes. But this was a little larger than reasonable size. She guessed it was the use of wizard space, the magic that made the ministry cars huge on the inside.  
She placed her robes on the counter, and looked at the sink. It was made of marble, and the faucets had scarlet gems at the top of the fixtures. There was a large mirror over it all, with a gold frame. It had an engraving of the Hogwarts express billowing steam etched in gold. It was quite pretty. The toilet had a cleansing charm on it, that after every use it put an anti-bacterial charm over it.  
She quickly changed and pulled out her brush. She wanted to make sure she looked good when she made it to the Head's compartments. After spending a minute more gazing into the mirror she stepped out and walked to cabin number 23. She knocked once then opened the door. There was no one there so she went in. The clock said 11:08.  
The compartment was larger than the ones they used and about three times the size. It had better seats, and even what looked like a little miniature fountain. Hermione sat down at one end of the seat, which ran along the wall of the compartment, and looked at the fountain. The fountain was made of gold, and it had four figures standing there happily while water came out of the tips of their wands or hats. She guessed they must be the four founders of Hogwarts. While she was examining the fountain the door suddenly opened.  
A tall blond stepped in, with black billowing robes. A pleasant strong lavender smell reached her nose. She looked away from the fountain to see who it was. "No!" She whispered under her breath. It was Malfoy.  
He walked toward her and held out his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?" He said with an inquiring look. Hermione looked up at him with a look of pure disgust. "Granger?!" Malfoy said his expression immediately changing. His hand snapped back as if he had touched something incredibly filthy.  
"Yes, Granger. I can't believe you're head boy, how much did your father have to pay for that one?" She said with a mocking look in her eyes. Malfoy glared at her and sat as far away from her as possible. *How could that mudblood be head girl? Father will have to do something about this...Mudbloods are taking over the school!* Malfoy thought to himself. He looked at her sitting at the other corner of the room, staring at the fountain.  
*But she's changed so much...She actually looks good. Not like a squirrel anymore.* Malfoy mentally slapped himself for thinking that a mudblood could even catch his eye.  
"Look Malfoy. I know we have hated each other since forever--" Hermione started. "The feeling's mutual." Malfoy cut her off.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and continued "Well yeah. But I think we should put all that hate aside since we will be working together. After all we are role models for the younger students, and it won't be professional if we behave like we do." She stared pointedly at him.  
Draco thought for a few moments. *This is my chance to show her I'm not such a cold-hearted dolt. She should see my passionate side.* He smirked.  
"Fine then! We will be enemies for the rest of our years!" Hermione said misinterpreting his smirk. "No, wait, it's not that. I'm sorry. I agree with you." He said quickly.  
Hermione's face turned to utter surprise. *Is this actually Malfoy?! Saying he's sorry, and that he agrees with me?!*  
Suddenly there was a tiny pop in the air and Professor McGonagall apparated in front of them. "Hello Hermione, Draco. She said nodding at each of them in turn. They both greeted her. "Congratulations on being Head boy, and girl. Hogwarts is really proud of you. It is your duty to..." Professor McGonagall gave a speech on what their duties were, and what they would be organizing that year.  
"There will be a ball, as you may have already guessed from the dress robes. It is your job to arrange that. And oh I almost forgot Head boy and girl share a dormitory, meaning you will have your own common room, and two separate bedrooms. However there is only one bathroom. I expect no funny business. Not that I will expect any." Professor McGonagall finished, smiling at the two people who she thought hated each other the most in the world. 


	5. Horseless Carriage Incidents

Answers to your reviews:  
  
**By the way thank you guys so much for reviewing! I will accept all comments, please keep reading it and tell me what you think! Sorry I'm answering back so late, I kept forgetting to reply! âº  
  
DiamondsOntheInside: Thanks so much for reviewing! Oh yeah how come you ended your story, add like one more chapter please!  
  
Earwen Colomanel: Yeah thanks, my computer was acting up.  
  
Popppincorn: Thanks!  
  
Maham: Well I had Hermione drop the list because her mind was on the dark tall and handsome (âº) stranger, and it wasn't like she could control it falling... You know what I mean? Lol...As for the colors of her dress robes, it could just be coincidence or have significance. I'll keep you guessing. Thanks for the review!  
  
Diamond004: Yeah she will see him again, don't worry I haven't forgotten about him! He's a very important character for this story of mine...I will not however answer your question if it's a Draco/Hermione fic or not because you will have to keep reading to find out. âº  
  
Sunnysweetie: Thanks for the review, I checked out your story it was pretty good! I'm waiting for more chapters! âº  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other in horror. For one thing they were sharing a dormitory. They even had to share a bathroom?!  
  
"Well now that you know your duties I would like you to periodically make rounds on the express, making sure no one is fooling around." Professor McGonagall looked at them both, eyebrows raised through her spectacles.  
  
Hermione attempted to smile. "We will! Is there anything else?" "No." Prof. McGonagall looked at her watch and said; "The feast will be starting in around two hours...I need to go help with the preparations. Good bye." She apparated with a tiny pop.  
  
*I can't believe we're going be sharing a room!* Hermione thought silently. "Harry and Ron are going to be so mad." She accidentally said aloud.  
"What was that?" Draco said. "Nothing." She replied. "So we're going to be roommates." Draco said flashing her that smile Malfoys were famous for.  
  
"Not roommates!" Hermione said a blush creeping up her face. Draco walked over to her, and stood in front of her. She could feel him getting close, but she didn't want to ruin their new made relationship as accomplices.  
  
"Well I wouldn't really mind to tell you the truth." He said, and tipped her chin upward. She looked into those steel grey eyes, trying to tell what he was going to do next. *He is probably going to humiliate me once again, or call me mudblood...* She thought to herself.  
  
Then to Hermione's surprise he bent down and gave her a kiss. It was as if there was an explosion going on in her head, she was so shocked she couldn't pull away. *Draco Malfoy is kissing me!* kept running through her head, but her lips were paralyzed.  
  
Then as suddenly as he had kissed her, he pulled away and quickly left the room. Hermione sat there in bewilderment, her eyes blurry and unfocused. That was the first time ever she had been officially kissed. And she did not expect it to be from Draco Malfoy.  
  
*What did I just do!!* Draco thought to himself. He had just bent down and kissed a muggleborn! He was surprised and mad at himself. If she told her two annoying friends he would never live it down...  
Hermione slowly got up, and poured herself a glass of chilled water from the jug on the coffee table. She was still a little shaken, and she got up smoothing out her hair. She took a few more sips then peeked out into the corridor.  
  
There was no one there, so she cautiously walked out. She started walking really fast to the last compartment in the train; she did not want to run into Malfoy again. She started jogging, and finally reached the door. She bent down on her knees trying to catch her breath, and then opened the door.  
  
Harry and Ron were inside playing Exploding Snap. She entered to a mini explosion. "Hermione where have you been?" Said Ron who was talking with his mouthful of chocolate frogs.  
"I was...I..." Hermione started. She just didn't understand why she couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Neville told us that Malfoy's head boy is that true?" Harry asked. She nodded. "No wonder you look so shaken." Ron said. But he was wrong. It was the kiss that had shaken her. "If he tries anything on you, or bothers you, tell us! We'll hex him." Ron said indicating his wand. "Yeah!" Harry agreed.  
  
"She tried to look untroubled and sat down watching them play their game. Suddenly the compartment door opened, and in stepped Malfoy. Hermione was surprised; she didn't expect him at all to confront them after what he did.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stepped in too. "Well well well if it isn't Potty and Weasel..." Malfoy said. His eyes quickly glanced at Hermione then back to Harry and Ron.  
"Just get out of here Malfoy, you're contaminating our air." Harry said menacingly. "Oh is that right?" Malfoy said with his eyes raised. "I don't think I'm the one who's contaminating the air."  
  
"By the way Weasley, looks like your face is covered with dung. Is that what your family is eating these days? Pity...Pity..." Crabbe and Goyle snickered and they both left the room. Ron hastily wiped the chocolate off of his mouth.  
  
"That git! I'd love to land a few blows on him!" Ron said clenching his fists. "He's just an immature dolt Ron; we don't need to sink down to his level." Harry said trying to console him. Hermione didn't say anything. She went to go and make one round around the train. She didn't expect Malfoy to. He was probably going to make her do all the work. After scolding a couple for snogging in the darkened end of the corridor, she came back to her compartment.  
  
For the rest of the train ride Hermione nibbled on chocolate frogs, watching Harry and Ron play. The train came to a sudden halt, and they peered out the window. "We're at Hogsmeade Station!" Hermione declared. They cleaned up, and then walked down the corridor. There were lots of students pushing one another to get off the train, and a group of frightened first years huddled out on the platform looking at everything wide eyed.  
"Firs' years over here!" They heard Hagrid's bellowing voice. He nodded to them, and then collected this year's batch of first years.  
  
"You guys, I have to make sure everyone's seated in their carriages before I get on one...Head Girl rule," said Hermione. They nodded and boarded a carriage with Neville and Seamus.  
  
After making sure everyone was in their carriages, she made her way to the last horse-less carriage and sat inside. "Well well well...look who's here." Hermione looked up from tying her shoelaces. "Lumos." She whispered under her breath. The tip of her wand lit up and she used it to see in the carriage. "Malfoy?! What are you doing here?!" She said. She was feeling really uncomfortable...After all he had kissed her not too long ago!  
  
"What do you think? I was making sure the students had all boarded their carriages. Head Boy and Head Girl always go last." He said. *Wow he's actually working...* Hermione thought to herself. She looked outside. The moon was out and a pleasant breeze blew through the open carriage window. Suddenly she felt something on her thigh and she looked down. It was Malfoy's hand. He had scooted up next to her when she was looking out the window. She could feel him smirking next to her. She was too paralyzed by the hand to say anything. Slowly his hand started massaging her thigh, and really made her uneasy. *What did he think he was doing?!* She was quickly thinking. She was blushing furiously; the color would have made the Weasely's look pale. Then suddenly his hand started inching where it definitely wasn't welcome, and her hand met his face with a loud hard slap. 


	6. The Aftermath of the Slap

**Thanks for the reviews again! (I'm waiting for more! Lol)  
**  
**Diamond004:** Don't worry I will definitely bring back the tall dark and handsome stranger! ( Once again, I have a specific time in which he will be entered into the fic once more.  
  
**Malfoy4ever:** Thanks so much for the review I really appreciate it.  
  
**Rikku Final Fantasy:** Thanks! I will!  
  
**Chapter Six  
**  
Hermione jumped out of the carriage, because just then it stopped in front of the entrance door. She ran blindly and pulled the enormously heavy door open and ran inside. She ran straight to the bathroom, her hands covering her face.  
  
Draco just sat there in the carriage, touching the place where her hand had smacked his face. It was burning and he supposed it was scarlet now. He didn't know why she minded. If he ever did a thing like that to a Slytherin girl she would be screaming for more. He wasn't used to this at all. This was the second time she had slapped him, he was glad he didn't have an audience this time. But how was he supposed to face her once more, now that they shared a dormitory?  
  
Hermione wept in front of the sink in the bathroom. She had turned the faucet on so that the water's gurgling would hide her sobbing. She looked into the mirror which murmured soothing words to her. Her eyes were red rimmed and she had a flushed face. She did not want to enter the great hall looking like this. Everyone would stare at her, and she didn't want the attention. Harry and Ron would start asking her what happened, and then they would make a huge scene of it. She wasn't used to the attention that Malfoy had just given her. Nothing like this had ever happened to her, all the boys back home didn't even approach her because they considered her a know-it-all bookworm. Now that she had changed...Well now was a different story. She had seen her neighbor Nathan ogling at her as she got into her parent's car ready to go to Kings Cross Station.  
  
Hermione quickly performed a charm that she had found from Ginny's Magazines. It removed the red rims from her eyes, and her flushed face turned into a pleasant blush. She smiled weakly at the mirror, and then slowly redid her makeup. After all, Malfoy was considered to be the sexy Dark Prince of Slytherin wasn't he? And he was attracted to her...Well she was just going to play hard to get. She smiled as she walked out of the bathroom door.  
  
Malfoy walked in to the great hall with a few last minute stragglers. He didn't see Hermione at the Gryffindor table anywhere. He sat down between Crabbe and Goyle. Professor McGonagall dragged in the battered sorting stool, and frightened first years made a line in front of it. He saw Potter and Weasely glancing around the great hall for Hermione.  
  
Just then the door slightly opened and Hermione slid through. She was beaming and beautiful. He was shocked. She had run away from him as if she was going to go hide herself in a bathroom stall and cry for hours. She did not once glance his way. She seated herself in between Ron and Harry, and watched the first years get sorted.  
  
After the sorting Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts!" He looked beaming down at Hermione, Harry, and Ron. He was met with applause. "Now, before you eat I must make a few important announcements. Firstly welcome first years and just a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden hence its name." He chuckled. "Also Mr. Filch has just informed me that he has added a few more things to his list which are not allowed. It is on his door if you wish to view it. We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Luministra." Everyone stood up and clapped while she beamed and smiled at everyone.  
  
"This year we will be experiencing a very special event. I don't know how many of you remember the triwizard tournament we had three years ago. The schools that participated did not get to spend much time at Hogwarts after the series of unfortunate events that followed." He paused. "So a school will be joining us for a part of the year! It will be Durmstrang, because Madam Maxime is too ill to arrange the trip for Beauxbatons. Durmstrang will be here in one week. We will greet them the same way as last time; I propose they will be arriving by ship. We will also be having a ball in their honor that is why you were required dress robes. And this ball is for everyone! Now that is all, tuck in and enjoy the feast!" He sat down and banged his goblet with his spoon.  
  
Instantly the platters filled up with the delicious food cooked by the house-elves. There were platters of chicken, and turkey stuffed with delicious stuffing, steaming soups, stewed vegetables, and so much more. Everyone was filling their plates; they had all missed Hogwart's meals over the summer. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron who were eating triple the amount of everyone else's as if they had been starved.  
  
She shook her head at them grinning, and then settled down to eat herself. In a half an hour the platters cleared and in place of the steaming platters was an array of desserts; kidney puddings, pastries, and cakes of all kinds. She picked up a chocolate dipped strawberry and bit into it. From the other side of the room she saw a pair of steel grey eyes watching her, their gaze never wavering. 


	7. The Head BoyHead Girl Dormitory

**Answers to Your Reviews!**  
  
**--hErMiOnE:** Thanks for the review! As for your prediction, I'll keep you guessing...  
  
**Knowitall3:** Thanks, yes I know it's almost the same it's just the first name that popped into my head. (  
  
**RnbDivaGurl:** Thanks!  
  
**Lestra:** Yeah I know I tend to get into the details but that's what I love about writing, I like creating vivid pictures for the reader. Yes I was planning to include relationships in the upcoming chapters.  
  
**lyn:** Thanks for your review, I'll try my best. (  
  
**PinkIce:** Thanks! Glad you like it.  
  
**Chapter Seven:**  
  
Hermione quickly glanced away. God he was such a pain! She always felt very self conscious when people; especially boys stared at her. She put her strawberry down and turned around to start a conversation with Ginny.  
"Hey Gin what's up? I haven't talked to you since we were at home!" Hermione said to Ginny who was licking the frosting off of a cupcake.  
"Nothing..." She beckoned Hermione to come closer. "Harry kissed me! We're going out!" Her face broke into a smile.  
"Wow I'm so happy for you guys!" She gave Ginny a squeeze then glanced at Harry. His ears were red and he was trying to act like he wasn't listening by ducking down and pretending to have dropped something. Hermione knew that Ginny had had a crush on Harry since the first time she had lay eyes on him. She was very happy for them.  
Lavender approached her. "Hermione Professor McGonagall is calling you, she's by the door." Hermione nodded then made her way to the oak doors at the front of the great hall. She saw Professor McGonagall. "Good you're here. There are some duties I have to inform you of. After the feast is finished you may go settle into your room." Just then Malfoy appeared. He stood a few feet away from her. Hermione pointedly avoided looking at him. "As I was saying, you may settle into your rooms." Prof. McGonagall continued, "The prefects will show the new students to their rooms. Up until midnight tonight however I would like you to make rounds around the castle and check that no one is out of bed. The password to your dormitory is "Black Petals." The password to your rooms will be your choice. That's all for now." With that she walked back to the table.  
Hermione quickly turned and walked away. She didn't want a confrontation with Malfoy, not just yet.  
Draco watched Hermione pointedly not looking at him throughout McGonagall's speech. He knew she was going to avoid him. He wondered what she was thinking. He was going to make a comment after McGonagall left but she didn't give him a chance to. He shrugged and walked back to his table.  
After the feast was over Hermione pulled out the map that she had found in the Hogwarts Express on one of the tables in the Head's compartment. It had the directions telling her where her dormitory was.  
She made it there, but she had gotten slightly lost. A kind painting had helped her. She whispered "Black Petals" and the doors opened revealing a breath taking site. It was a room with a high circular ceiling. There was one polished brass chandelier dangling from a gold chain which flooded the room with light. There were two spiraling staircases, each one leading up to their rooms. She felt soft plush carpet underneath her feet as she walked around the room. There was a fireplace with a blazing hot fire, and a mantel. The mantel had some little statues and trophies on it. Then surrounding the fireplace were maroon leather couches. She sank down in one and closed her eyes. She loved it.  
Draco whispered the password to their dormitory and the doors admitted him. He came into a well furnished common room. As he gazed around the room he saw Hermione with her eyes closed on the couch facing the fire. She looked so beautiful, the flame's shadows danced across her face. She looked asleep. He walked over to her and was about to shake her awake but then decided against it. He nimbly climbed the stairs and went up to his room.  
Hermione woke up two hours later. "Oh God..." She said groaning and stretching. She looked at her watch. She had forgotten to make her rounds! She quickly got up but found a note on the coffee table in front of her. "I've already done the rounds. Sleep well, Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled internally. Was he trying to repent to her? She snatched up the note and climbed up her set of stairs.  
She came to a door which had 'Hermione Granger' Head Girl labeled in gold engraving. She opened the door and came into a room full of scarlet and gold. Her carpet was a scarlet color intermingled with gold. There was a scarlet dresser, her bags and trunk had been placed next to it. She turned and plopped down on her bed fingering the cover. It was scarlet like everything else covered with golden brocade and embroidery. There was a desk to one side with some parchment and ink. There was another door which was probably the bathroom; she would look at it tomorrow for now she was going to sleep. She quickly shook out of her robes then changed into a red revealing tank top, and short shorts. Then she pulled back the covers and fell into a deep sleep.  
Hermione woke up with sun streaming in through the windows. It took her a minute to realize she was at Hogwarts and not at home. She smiled in joy, she was so happy to finally be here. She got up, stretched and went to her dresser. She brushed her hair and performed a powerful straightening charm on it. Then she walked to the bathroom admiring her room along the way. She opened the door and screamed. 


	8. Potion Dungeons

**Answers to your Reviews:** Thanks so much for reviewing guys; I got 8 reviews in a night!  
  
**Lilpunkiekittie:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad it's suspenseful; I hope this chapters good enough!  
  
**Rubyqueen17:** Thanks for the rating, lol!  
  
**Sarah:** Glad you like it so far!  
  
**Elven-Beauty-Evenstar:** Thanks, and I don't have any intention of abandoning it don't worry!  
  
**Varielv:** Lol thanks!  
  
**Jasmijn:** Thanks!  
  
**Fionger:** Thanks I will!  
  
**Nasreen:** I think that there is only one head boy and one head girl. I've read fanfics that have four, but in the books we've only heard of two. Like I think it was Percy and Penelope? I'm not exactly sure...Thanks for taking to time read it by the way!  
  
**Chapter Eight**  
  
In front of her stood a partially naked Malfoy. Her hands flew to her face covering her eyes. She just stood their stricken.

Draco had not heard the door open and he had jumped when he had heard the scream. He had just finished showering and was changing into a fresh robe. He was only wearing his green silken boxers and he turned around to face her. She was standing there with a red sexy tank top on (he didn't know she even owned things like that) and short shorts that revealed her slender legs. Her hands were covering her eyes, and he walked up to her.Hermione pulled her hands away from her face thinking he had probably put a towel on by now. She gasped because he was standing right in front of her; there was no towel.  
He smirked. "Like what you see? Well there's more coming up." He tugged at the waistband of his boxers and she screamed running out of the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it her heart pounding like crazy. She had never expected to see Malfoy naked! Well not naked...Partially. She wished she had stayed longer and watched the rest of the show. She mentally slapped herself for thinking like that. She was better than that.She paced about her room thinking. I am going to get Malfoy back...But this is going to be a different revenge. He will definitely be surprised. To kill time she started unloading her things from the trunk. She put away her clothes in a large oaken chest which she had not noticed last night. She was an avid collector of all kinds of candles, and she had brought a duffel bag full of them. She pranced around the room putting her candles on the dresser, night tables, and desk. She opened up her bag of make up and laid it out on her dresser. Then she decided to pull some clothes out to wear under her robes. She pulled out khaki colored Capri's with tons of pockets and lace ups. Then she pulled out a khaki tank- top which had a sash on the side which hung down making it a really cute outfit. She had bought it with Lisa.After a half an hour she knocked on the bathroom door and since no one answered she went inside. It was steamy from Malfoy's shower. It had a marble floor, a shower to one side, and a Jacuzzi in the corner. The Jacuzzi was large; it had taps of what seemed like scented water and soaps. There was another door at the other end of the bathroom which she guessed was Malfoy's. She locked it. Then she took a shower. She finished by using the fluffy towels that were on the counter. She applied her makeup, changed and then went down to the common room. What had she made as a password last night? She didn't even remember she was so tired. Oh yes it was Pixie Dust.There was no one there. Thank God... She thought to herself. She slung her book bag over her shoulder which she had left in the common room last night and went down to the great hall. The great hall was abuzz with the voices and the laughter of the many residents at Hogwarts. Today in breakfast they would receive mail, eat, and get their class schedules. Hermione sighted Harry and Ron at their table talking animatedly to Neville and Seamus. Hermione took a seat between them. She quickly glanced at the Slytherin table and found two set of eye who also stared back. She looked away and started eating.Soon cries of the owls were heard and millions of the birds swooped sown carrying packages and landed next to their owner. An owl carrying the daily prophet arrived for Hermione. She quickly untied the prophet, and stuck a few knuts in the pouch hanging from the owls' legs. It swooped away. She unfurled the latest copy of the daily prophet. There was big headline news: The Dark Lord Kills 3 Muggles. Hermione looked at Harry who was reading over her shoulder. He had an angry and stern set face.Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome students. Your schedules will appear by you in a minute or two." Hermione's schedule appeared and she looked at it eagerly wondering what she had for her first day. First she had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. She groaned double period potions with the slytherins! How am I going to put up with that git! She thought to herself. But then she remembered her revenge plan and she just smiled.Ron was groaning next to her. "Double potions with the slytherins! I'd rather babysit Hagrids Blast-Ended Skrewts...Maybe not." He added as an afterthought and shivered.  
After breakfast was over they had an extra half an hour to gather up their things and then go to classes. Ron insisted on Hermione showing them her quarters. "Come on 'Mione!" Just show us how its like, Percy bragged the whole time he was there." So she consented and they went to her dormitory. "Has Malfoy been a pain?" Harry asked. "Not yet." She lied. If she told them then they would take her revenge for her. She wasn't about to let that happen."Wow!" Ron exclaimed as they entered the room. "I could get used to this." He said sinking down in one of the couches. Harry joined him. "Come on we have only fifteen minutes left let me show you room before its too late." Hermione said. They reluctantly got up and made their way to her staircase. "Wow you even have your own staircase?" Ron exclaimed. "This is probably the reason she worked so hard the last few years, to get an awesome dormitory!" Harry said and they both snickered."Wow cool room." Said Harry. Ron immediately went to check the bathroom out. "Whoa, I'm taking my showers here from now on!" Ron exclaimed. Harry went around the room sniffing her candles. "Ok let's go you guys it takes ten minutes to go the green houses!" Hermione exclaimed. They left the dormitory, Harry and Ron taking last glances of her quarters. When they made it to the green houses, the hufflepuffs were already there."Wow Hermione you look great!" Hannah Abbot a fellow hufflepuff exclaimed. Hermione beamed. Ernie Macmillan also came over and commented shyly. Harry and Ron kept on bursting out laughing. She gave them a disapproving look.Professor sprout came out and they learned about a strange plant called Venomous tentaculas which were dark red and spiky, they were like vines that would come out and try to bite you. Susan bones had to be rushed off to the hospital wing because one scathed her skin.  
Herbology class ended, with many people sporting cuts. Hermione, Harry and Ron reluctantly made their way to the potion dungeons. The slytherins stood against the cold dungeon walls mocking them as they made their way to the classroom. The trio sat together in the back of the room hoping to go by unnoticed. Hermione saw Malfoy come in and sit a few rows ahead of her next to Pansy Parkinson. Snape entered the room."We are going to learn how to brew a boil curing potion. I will be assigning partners." He said giving the class that wicked smile of his. "Pansy Parkinson and Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Ronald Weasely, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Hermione gave out an annoyed yelp which she quickly muffled. She made no move to get up. He was going to come to her, not the other way around. Malfoy turned around to see if she was coming and she raised her eyebrows at him. He got up and brought his things. He came over and sat down next to her."You may collect the ingredients from my desk that are written on the board. Malfoy got up but Hermione did first and she strode to the front of the room. Snape caught her on the shoulder. "Are you one of my students?" He said with an inquiring gaze. She glared at him and he stuttered "Ms. Granger?" Then he recomposed himself and said "Go and get the ingredients, stop procrastinating. Hermione rolled her eyes grabbed her ingredients then went back to her seat.They started crushing scarab beetles. After they brew the potion and stored it in a vial for Professor Snape to test, they went back to their seats. There were ten minutes left.  
Draco had tried to make her comfortable by not staring at her, she seemed mad about what he had done in the morning. Besides he didn't want her to embarrass him with her witty remarks in front of the slytherins. He thought more about it but then he felt something warm on his thigh. He looked down and saw Hermione Granger's hand. He looked up shocked and saw a smile on her face. 


	9. The Kiss

**Answers To Some of Your Reviews:**  
  
Thanks everyone for submitting your reviews, since I cannot really keep track of the news ones, I'm going to answer chapter eight ones. Also some others I found along the way. Thanks **ShylaMalfoy, Spiffy, Shawanad, LilChocolateAngl, 2kewl4u4ever24, Malfoyizmaipony, Datchi, knowitall3, Rinaula, Kyo, Ester, Adrian Pucey,** and forgive me if I forgot someone.  
  
**Dude:** Snogging means making out, it's the British word for it.  
  
**Diamond004:** Well I don't want to tell you who the stranger is or that will kind of ruin it for you and everyone. But some of the reviewer's guesses are good so keep an eye out.  
  
**Perfectionist:** Thanks for pointing those things out for me, I would never have noticed! Thanks for helping me strengthen my writing! Lol. I'm not exactly sure if I am changing Draco's personality, I mean I am trying to keep him as a jerk but trying to show a new side to him at the same time.  
  
**KristenW07:** Did you mean that I messed the story up? I didn't really understand your review...  
  
**Purplerain:** Thanks for the reviews 'fiyah! I think there are only supposed to be two people who are the Head Boy and Head Girl.  
  
**Tickleme14:** Wow thanks! I don't want him to like Emma Watson he's all mine!!  
  
**LiNkZ bAbY gUrL:** Sry bout that but my computer almost got attacked, so I couldn't really go on...  
  
**Chapter Nine:**  
  
There were explosions going on in Hermione's head. One minute she was fixing her robes then the next she was launching into the first stage of her revenge plan. Her plan was to get back at Malfoy in a way he would not expect Hermione Granger to do so. She had it all planned out. She was just going to see how he would react to this first. After being satisfied at shocking him she got up and pleasantly strode out of the dungeons classroom.

Draco was shocked. He had NEVER expected anything like this to happen with Hermione Granger. Sure, he thought he would be the one making the moves. But that was really it. Was she actually serious?! Thank god no one saw because her hand was under the desk. He really had no clue as to what to say to her if they bumped into each other. Hermione Granger the bookworm? Didn't know she had it in her. How did she even get the guts to make a move on the Dark Prince of Slytherin? She was just filled with surprises... Draco slowly got up and collected his papers. Then he walked out with Crabbe and Goyle who were waiting with for him at the door.Hermione triumphantly smiled to herself. She never actually thought she would go through with it. Seeing that look on his face was just cake. Harry and Ron caught up to her. "Hermione wait up," said Ron gasping for breath and trying to walk in line with her. "Did Malfoy make you do all the work," said Harry who flanked her on the other side. "Actually no..." Hermione replied. Harry and Ron looked at each other incredulously. "That's bloody surprising," said Ron who was vigorously wiping frog guts off his sleeve. They walked to the great hall because it was time for lunch. They entered the great hall, and Hermione dropped into a seat beside Ginny and Ron. Harry was on Ginny's other side talking to her, while tickling her at the same time.Ron rolled his eyes then turned to talk to Neville. Hermione sneaked a quick glance to the Slytherin table. She saw Malfoy quickly turn away; he was looking at her again. This time she did not look away. She flashed him a big smile across the room and he seemed confused for a minute then started talking to Marcus Flint the quidditch captain. He probably didn't want anyone to know there was something going on between them. Dumbledore tapped his goblet with a spoon for attention."As some of you may know, the dark lord has attempted many attacks upon wizard folk and Muggles. In some cases he has succeeded. The staff and I have agreed to give you self defense lessons. You already receive required information in your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, but this is a sort of like a muggle physical education class as some of you may know. You will learn your fighting skills here. Since the schedules cannot be changed, it will just be after your last class. It will be on the grounds. Madam Hooch will be your instructor. You will be required to wear athletic garments. Also a reminder, Durmstrang will be arriving in two days. I would like the Head Boy and Head Girl to report to my office after lunch."Self Defense Lessons," groaned Neville. Everyone seemed to be talking about how they didn't want to change, or how they would have to borrow clothes from someone. Hermione was actually glad she would be able to finally show off her karate skills that she had gained while she was at home.After lunch she quickly got up and went to Dumbledore's office. It wasn't a hard place to forget, she had been there on many occasions. She loved the staircase that led up to his room, and his interesting office. It felt so safe.Hermione got there and stood in front of the door biting her lip. She didn't know the password. Dumbledore must've forgotten to tell us after all he's old, a lot of things must slip his mind. She hopefully glanced around the hallway to see if there was a professor to aid her. There was no such luck.Draco rounded the corner and came into view of Dumbledore's office. He had asked Snape the password to Dumbledore's office, as the old muggle loving fool had forgotten to tell them. It was Red Currant Cream. He saw Hermione standing there trying to figure out what the password was. He distinctly heard her say "Fizzing Whizbees, lemon drops, cockroach cluster, open up!!" She pounded on the door with one fist then started another string of Honeyduke's sweets.He sneaked up on her then grabbed her by the waist. She jumped and he said "Its red currant cream." She wrenched away and then quickly said the password. The door opened and she climbed the moving staircase. She was up before he got on the staircase and knocked on the Headmaster's door."Come in." Dumbledore's voice replied from inside. Hermione opened the door to hundreds of portraits which hung on the walls. They belonged to the old Headmasters, and mistresses. There were all sorts of odd things littered around the room. Hermione walked up to his desk and took a seat at one of the chairs in front of his desk. Malfoy came and smirked at her. He grabbed a seat and sat down."Ah, you're both here. I just wanted to tell you your duties for the arrival of Durmstrang. They may choose to reside in their boat like the last time, or they may house with Slytherin. Draco, I would like you to see if the Emerald Wing is prepared just incase. Hermione, I would like you to make sure that everything for the ball goes well. You too." Dumbledore said to Malfoy. "And I think that will be all. Enjoy your self defense lessons," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.Hermione got up, and went to the door. She went down on the revolving staircase, Malfoy still hadn't come out. When she reached the bottom, she heard Dumbledore's door open and Malfoy came out. Hermione left through the gargoyle's entrance and walked down to her History of Magic class. Wait I think I left my book in my room... She leaned against the wall and looked inside her bag. She felt someone standing in front of her and she looked up. It was Malfoy. Hermione put her bag on the ground and faced him with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Malfoy stepped forward and put his two arms on the wall next to her, blocking her escape. "Did you have fun in potions?" He said smirking. Hermione stepped forward and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Did you?" She asked with an innocent look plastered on her face.Draco was momentarily surprised when she had stepped forward and put her arms on him. Something had probably dropped on her head over the summer, she was actually responding to what he was doing! He expected her to push him away and make some witty comment that would slap him in the face as usual. Draco didn't realize that he was staring into her honey brown eyes the whole time he was thinking. By some impulse that he hadn't had a chance to think about he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She didn't resist. He kissed her. This was the result of all that had been accumulating since they had come to Hogwarts. Her eyes were closed and she was kissing him back as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world. He licked her lips asking for entry and her mouth opened giving entry. He slid his tongue into her mouth enjoying her flavor. She groaned and dug her nails into his back. Draco didn't notice as he was lost in the kiss. It wasn't like anyone he had kissed before. Pansy slobbered all over him and he always regretted kissing her in the end. But not Hermione.Then suddenly she pulled away blushing furiously. She grabbed her bag and ran down the corridor. 


	10. Arrivals

**Thanks everyone for your reviews! Oh yeah I am going to write more fanfics and I am going to experiment with odd couples...First its going to be Hermione and Snape! Lol... And I am going to write more Draco/Hermione Fics...**  
  
**Chapter Ten**  
  
Hermione was really embarrassed about the whole situation. I mean kissing Malfoy and all. She didn't know what had gotten into her she guessed she was possessed for a minute...or two. That was the first time she had actually kissed someone, she thought it was going to be some muggle or Gryffindor. Certainly not muggle-hating Malfoy. Well she had tried to avoid him throughout the day and only went into their dorm when she was sure he was not in there. She was really embarrassed and didn't know what he would say if she bumped into him. Anyway she was really busy in preparation for Durmstrang. After all they were to arrive in a day.  
  
Hermione had pondered over the kiss all night so despite her make-up she looked tired. She didn't know what to think. I mean was she in love in with Malfoy? Certainly not...Right? She had gone to each of her classes with muddled feelings and a worried expression. Of course Harry and Ron asked her what was wrong, but she told them she was stressed about the preparations for Durmstrang and all.  
  
Draco had just stood there for a few minutes after she had run down the hallway. He was a little confused as to why she ran away...didn't she like it? Did he offend her? He didn't know...He knew that she was probably going to try to avoid him so he decided to give her some time.  
Then finally the day arrived for Durmstrang's arrival. They were due in the evening and Hermione was terribly busy running around instructing the house elves (much to her distaste) on what to do for the school's arrival. Everyone was to come out dressed properly in their uniforms and greet their guests. Hermione bustled through her classes and barely ate her food. The thought of Malfoy was completely wiped from her mind.  
  
Draco had checked the Emerald wing and it was all set. He told the house-elves to fix it up a little; there was a thin layer of dust and a musty feeling in the wing. Unlike Hermione, his thoughts had not left her. He made his way to the front doors where he would be to greet the guests.  
A whole crowd of students stood outside under the stars. Everyone was quiet and straining their ears to hear the first sound of Durmstrang's arrival. Minutes ticked by. The professors all stood patiently staring intently at the tranquil surface of the lake. Then suddenly someone shouted "I see the mast!" and everyone craned their neck to get a better look. It was true there was an enormous mast, and then the huge bulk of a boat rising out of the water. A noise like the vacuum cleaners at home sounded in Hermione's ears. The ship was larger than the last one, perhaps holding more students this time. The boat neared the shore and a furry robed figure jumped out and tied to boat to a large tree near the lake.  
  
Then suddenly two big doors on the front of the boat opened and bunches of students filtered out. They were all wearing the uniform of Durmstrang, maroon matted furs. There were scarves around their ears and gloves on their hands. Dumbledore rushed forward to greet them. "Welcome Durmstrang!" He said raising his arms high and smiling at everyone. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" The Hogwarts students clapped loudly and the students from Durmstrang just stared at their surroundings and at the castle. "Hello Dumbledore my old friend!" Came the voice of a man who stepped out of the crowd and clasped hands with Dumbledore. "Good to see you again Mirkanof!" Dumbledore said to Durmstrang's headmaster.  
  
"Shall we go in now?" Dumbledore said looking at the sea of students which surrounded him. The Hogwarts students parted and made a path for the guests to walk through. After they passed the rest of the crowd surged into the castle and made their way to the great hall.  
Everyone sat down at their tables and Durmstrang took a seat with the Slytherins. Hermione saw Malfoy clasping hands with someone and smiling. He was chatting animatedly to someone she could only see the back of. Dumbledore tapped his goblet with his spoon. "I am assured we are all ravenous, so let us begin the feast!" He sat down and food magically appeared on the tables. The students from Durmstrang gasped and then laughed.  
After the feast and dessert were over Dumbledore made a little speech on how Durmstrang would be spending time with them and about the upcoming ball which will be in two days. Then everyone got up and went to their dormitories to finish up homework and sleep.  
  
Hermione walked over to Dumbledore. He was talking to Mirkanof and she tapped him lightly on the arm. "Professor will you please inform me of the guest's housing accommodations?" She asked. Dumbledore introduced Hermione and then Mirkanof said; "Ve vill be delighted to sojourn in your beautiful castle. I am afraid ve vere having some trouble vith the plumbing in our ship." Hermione smiled he seemed nice unlike the other headmaster that had come previously before; Karkaroff. Malfoy suddenly appeared and said "I will show them to the Emerald Wing." He briefly glanced at Hermione and then Dumbledore said: "That will be fine."  
"Hermione please assist Draco in escorting Durmstrang to the Emerald Wing and make sure they are comfortable." Dumbledore said much to Hermione's horror. "I would like to catch up a few years with my good friend. If you need assistance ask Professor Snape." Dumbledore indicated Snape sulking in a corner. Malfoy started walking and Dumbledore and Mirkanof walked to Dumbledore's office. Hermione stayed a few feet behind Malfoy to avoid confrontation. Malfoy stopped in front of the crowd of Durmstrang students. Hermione felt uneasy, they all came from pure blood families...What were they thinking of her?  
"Will you please follow me to your quarters?" Malfoy said and they all followed him. Hermione just uselessly lagged behind them attempting to help them incase they got lost. Malfoy lead them through a corridor she had never been down before. It was filled with paintings of wizards with evil looking expressions. There were emerald colored draperies hung everywhere. Suddenly the crowd halted and Hermione looked around in confusion. Then she realized that they had arrived. Malfoy stood in front of a portrait of a man with greasy hair tied back in a bow. The man looked like he was in a potions laboratory. He had an expression which looked like there was something foul smelling in the room. "Password." He said in a nasal voice. "Jitterbugs." Malfoy said and the painting swing aside revealing an entrance.  
The room was lavishly decorated with lots of green and silver. It was a bigger version of the normal sized common room with lots of couches and tables scattered about. There was a roaring fire in the corner of the room. The halted crowd stepped inside. They walked about the room, and some sank into couches. "The girl's dormitory is that way, and the boy's that way." Malfoy said indicating two staircases. The crowd looked settled in so Hermione decided to leave. She walked out of the Emerald Wing, back through the hall of sneering portraits and to her dormitory. She decided to stop by at the Gryffindor common room since she had not been there for ages.  
  
"'Mione!" Ron said and he ran over to her as he saw her climb through the entrance. "Ron!" She said giving him a hug. Hermione looked around. "Where's Harry?" She asked curiously. "With Ginny in the astronomy tower." Ron said with a disgusted look on his face. "Oh." Hermione said and sank down in front of her favorite couch by the fire. "So how's everything...You know dealing with Malfoy and all?" Ron asked. "Well he is quite a git but I'm avoiding him...Don't want one of those slapping urges you know." Ron smiled. "Hey will you help me with Divinations? I have to map the stars and the planetary motion or whatever..." Ron asked. Hermione sighed. "Ron you should've quit that class with me." Hermione settled down and helped Ron for the most part of an hour. "Hey you're good...Maybe you should join up again." Ron said. "Are you joking?" Hermione said incredulously. "Why not? You can take one extra credit class and well Divination is easy for you. We are calculating planetary motion and stuff. Your good at arithmetic. And you ca help me with my homework, meaning spending more time with your Gryffindor pals!" He said nudging her in the elbow. "Well I will give Trelawney quite a shock, maybe she'll predict her own death." Laughed Hermione. She looked at her watch. "Oh God! I better get back now! See you Ron!" She said and got up and left for her dormitory.  
  
Hermione muttered her password and went inside wearily. It was such a long day! She went to throw her bag on the couch but then quickly stopped because there was someone sitting there. "Hello." He said. Hermione looked across from him and saw Malfoy looking amused. "H-hello." Hermione stuttered. She turned back to the boy and gasped. He was the boy at the quidditch shop. 


	11. Showers for Two

**Yay HP3 finally came out! I'm going to go see it at 10:30 today. (pm) Thanks for the reviews!**  
  
**Chapter Eleven**  
  
Hermione realized that she was gawking and quickly turned around to hide her blushing face. "It was nice to meet you," she said and turned to walk up her staircase. "Same with you," he said catching her hand as she left, and kissing it. Hermione felt flattered; no one had ever done that before. She could feel her blush growing and she started to walk. "Wait I think we've meet before, right? At the new quidditch shop near St. Ottery Catchpole? And I didn't quite catch your name," he said.  
  
"It's Hermione, Hermione Granger. I do believe we've met at the quidditch shop," she said turning around. "Well I'm Blaise Zabini, Draco's old friend from Durmstrang," He said. Hermione nodded politely and said; "Well I'd better be retiring to bed now, it's getting a bit late. See you later." She walked up to her room and closed the door. She could not believe that fate had let them meet yet again. She had completely forgotten about him! Since she had come back to Hogwarts it was usually problems with Malfoy, and studies. But now he was here! And his name was Blaise...What a nice name.  
  
Hermione quickly changed and sank into bed. She hoped tomorrow would be a better day. Hermione woke up to the sun shining upon her face. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was so incredibly tired after preparing for Durmstrang and then all her other classes. She slid off the bed and gathered a fresh pair of robes. She cautiously knocked on the door and let herself in. There was no one there. She sighed gratefully and turned on the shower. She got in wearing a bikini; she was really cautious these days incase by chance Malfoy walked in on her... She let the hot soothing water run all over her body and whispered an incantation she had just discovered. The bathroom had a little old fashioned radio on the counter; and she wanted to listen to some music. The radio instantly perked up and asked "What would you like to listen to Madam?" "Do you have the muggle station Kiss 108?" She asked. It had been such a long time since she had listened to some muggle music. "Why of Course." It replied. Then the song played out:  
  
...Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
  
Just knowing you found me  
  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
  
Do you know what it feels like?  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
With you...  
  
It was the middle of a Jessica Simpson song...Hermione kept showering; it was one of her favorites. Draco woke up and stretched as he looked at the old clock hanging by the balcony window, for some reason he couldn't see it properly, he felt like he was having a hangover. He gathered and shook his head. He was sooo incredibly tired. He had had tea with Blaise last night. That ass had probably mixed something in it to keep him half asleep and unable to see for half the day. He had done it before. Draco felt the walls and grabbed the door knob. There was a song coming on somewhere...It was probably from Granger's room. He stood there trying to unsuccessfully unblur his eyes and hear the words..:  
  
...Come and take me  
  
Love you save me  
  
Like nobody else  
  
Now I can be myself  
  
With you  
  
With you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
  
Now that I'm with you. . .  
  
Muggle song? He didn't care. He knew after he took a shower whatever Blaise had mixed in his drink would wear away. They always played these of tricks on each other. Their father's were good friends, they were old playmates. Hermione was lost in the swirling hot water splashing down on her, she was oblivious to her surroundings. It had been a long time since she was able to relax, she really needed it. Listening to Kiss 108 and lost in her own thoughts about Blaise; she didn't hear Draco step inside and shut the door.

Draco hastily slipped off the silver silk boxers he was wearing and kicked them to the corner of the floor. He washed his face two times but the effect still did not wear off. He was going to kill Blaise! He felt his way to the shower. Was it already on? He just remembered he had slept with some blonde haired Slytherin last night. She was probably in the shower. He opened the sliding door to the shower and stepped in. He just stood there for a minute letting the water soak in. In just a few minutes he would be able to see. Hermione was shampooing her hair. Since she was little she was always afraid of opening her eyes when she did this. She remembered an incident a long time ago when she accidentally squirted some in her eyes and it had burned so badly the memory kept her eyes closed. She let the shampoo settle in for a few minutes and stood their rubbing some body wash she had gotten from Bath and Body Works.

Draco shook his head and tried to clear his eyes; he saw a blurry figure in front of him. He decided to have a little fun with the Slytherin to start off the day, who knows maybe she was still in the mood. Hermione stepped into the cascade of hot water and washed her hair. Draco stepped forward and grabbed her to find her lips. Hermione shrieked, for one thing because someone had grabbed her and the second she had almost slid on the floor. Draco smirked so she was enjoying this. He pushed her against the shower wall and forced her lips open and slid his tongue into her. He caressed her thigh and tried to deepen the kiss even more while pressing her down with his body. The hot water fell and slid down them and he heard her moan. Then suddenly he was pushed backward and he hit the glass door of the shower. His senses instantly cleared and he saw a brunette grab a towel and some robes while slamming the door to a room on the opposite side of his. He thought it was the Slytherin girl he had slept with the other night, not Hermione Granger!


	12. Self Defense Class

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it...I'm thinking of starting my experimental couple (Snape/Hermione) fanfic soon...**  
  
**Chapter Twelve**  
  
Hermione was furious. Was he stark mad? I mean who did he think he was attacking her while she was taking a shower? And then making out with her? He probably had his way with a lot of girls but not her. She threw on her clothes and stormed out of her room. She grabbed her bag and left the dormitory as fast as she could.  
  
On her way to the great hall she met up with Ron and Harry who were talking about last night's quidditch practice. They stopped when they saw her angry face. "What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked while Ron gazed at her intently. "Nothing Malfoy is just an ass." She replied. "Do you want us to hex him?" Ron said with a hateful expression on his face; fists clenched. "No he'd dock points off of Gryffindor." She said as they waded into the great hall and took a seat. Hermione just concentrated on finishing up her breakfast. She knew Malfoy would be down here looking at her reaction of what he had done. When she cautiously glanced up she realized he wasn't there.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked to their charms class with Neville. Harry and Ron had to drag Neville out of the trick step he had accidentally stepped into yet again. They entered the charms classroom and took their seats. Professor Flitwick was there standing on top of his usual pile of books.  
  
"Today we will do complex cheering charms, charms that pull people out of chronic depression." He said sweeping a gaze around the class. "We have all learned basic cheering charms before, but these will be harder and I will put a spell for depression on each of you. You will pair up into partners and then try the spell by cheering up your partner. It involves mind concentration and happy memories. The incantation is: Cherdepris! Just swish your wand and point."  
  
They did cheering charms throughout the whole class resulting in many people shrieking with laughter. Hermione was partnered up with Ron, and Ron was sent out of the room because he could not stop laughing uncontrollably. Ron's attempt at the spell cheered up Hermione tremendously; despite what happened in the morning. Professor Flitwick let Ron back in eventually and he came in wearing a cheeky grin while trying not to laugh. They all left the room at the end of the class smiling widely.  
  
They had defense against the dark arts in which they learned about vampires, herbology, and then lunch. Ron was still having little fits of laughter which he was unsuccessfully trying to suppress. They ate lunch and were about to go when Dumbledore stood and said; "I know in the past few days we were not able to have self defense class due to the arrival of our guests, but they will be in session starting from today." Hermione had totally forgotten about them and groaned along with everyone else.  
  
She finished up the rest of her classes and went up to her dormitory to change for the self defense class. On her door there was a piece of parchment stuck on with spell-o- tape. She ripped it off and sat on her bed to read it.  
  
Granger, My apologies for intruding your shower, I was put under a heavy sleeping draught which did not enable me to see very clearly. I thought it was a Slytherin girl I had over last night. Thanks, Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione considered the note and thought it was a fair excuse. I mean he could have done it any other time. Besides when she had gotten up for a trip to the bathroom she had heard moans coming from the other room and someone saying "Oh Draco" again and again. So she stored the note in her desk and then looked through her clothes for something to wear. She found some maroon velvety shorts which said "sexy" on the back; Lisa had gotten them for her because she had insisted Hermione wore very sober clothing, and a matching maroon tube top. She put them on then looked at herself in the mirror. She reapplied lip gloss and then went outside on the school grounds. The outfit gave her lots of stares from boys who were milled around the door and she heard a few whistles. She felt herself blush but determinedly walked up to Harry and Ron who were standing by a clump of trees. The rest of the school poured out and a bunch of girls came out wearing shorts and tank tops. The boys were wearing shorts and t-shirts.  
  
Ron stared at her open mouthed. "I didn't even know you owned that kind of clothing." He said blushing and trying not to stare too much. Harry was whispering to Ginny behind the tree and making out with her. Ron gave them a disgusted glance and muttered "I wish they wouldn't do it in public..."  
  
"Ok welcome to your self-defense class everyone." Madam Hooch had levitated herself a few feet into the air in order for everyone to see her. "Dumbledore has told you the reason for this class so I suggest we get started." She showed them a few moves in the air and then told them to practice. Since Harry was no where in sight Hermione and Ron tacitly agreed to be partners. Hermione threw a few light punches at Ron as he grabbed her by the waist. She wriggled away and then lightly kicked him in the shins. He was reaching for her and wasn't expecting the kick so he reeled over and fell. Hermione jumped on top of him holding him down and counting to ten.  
  
Ron blushed a scarlet red when Hermione jumped on him and leaned over him; she was looking at everyone else while she was counting, but Ron was staring at her boobs which were right in front of his face. Hermione got up and exclaimed "I win! You're too easy Ron!" "Yeah well...I let you win." He replied and she rolled her eyes at him. Suddenly Madam Hooch levitated herself into the air again and exclaimed "This isn't working! I need you to partner up with someone in another house!" There were a series of groans and everyone reluctantly cast about for a new partner.  
  
Malfoy walked up to Hermione and Ron and said "How about you?" He said gesturing toward them. "Let's get this over with Malfoy." Ron stepped forward and clenched his teeth. "I wasn't talking to you." Malfoy said and stepped closer. "I was talking to Granger. However if you are so desperate for a partner, I can help you there." He indicated to Goyle and he looked menacingly at Ron. Ron gulped. "Shall we?" He asked Hermione. She nodded; she was going to use him as a punch bag.  
  
She flexed her wrists as she followed him to a secluded clearing surrounded by a clump of trees not too far from the crowd. "Shall we begin?" He asked standing opposite her. She nodded and leaped at him without warning. He toppled backward then regained his balance and Hermione landed a blow on his shoulder. He grabbed her waist and looked into her eyes. Hermione felt weak as she looked back. She didn't even make an effort to punch him. His finger trailed down to her navel and poked at the waistband of her shorts. She sucked in a breath slowly and then reached forward and grabbed his lips with hers. She didn't even know why she did that it was just some urge; some impulse. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him with all she had and he gently laid her down on the sweet smelling grass while lying on top of her and kissing her feverishly. Then she stopped and sat up. "I forgive you." She said and walked out of the clearing. "Sexy indeed." He said to her retreating back, he was most likely reading her shorts. 


	13. Events around the Lake

**Thanks so much guys for the reviews, they're so encouraging I am so happy I actually/finally reached over a hundred reviews! That is so awesome! This story is going to have lots of twists and turns so I warn you to beware and on your guard.**  
  
**Chapter Thirteen**  
  
Hermione grinned as she stalked up to Ron and Harry. She wasn't sure if she had worn the outfit to generate that exact response out of him. Anyway whatever she had thought, it had worked. And this time she kissed him, not vice versa. It was actually thrilling; this year was turning out to be fun. I mean she never had time to do this kind of stuff. And she was now learning and getting the hang of it. She approached Ron and Harry. Ron was sporting a bruise on his cheek underneath his eyes and one on his shoulder which he was trying to subdue the pain of.  
  
"That is all for now class! Please walk back to the castle in an orderly fashion!" Madam Hooch ordered. Hermione walked up the sloping hill to the steps leading up to the castle. She was aware of all the eyes eyeing her from the back. After all, the girls at Hogwarts never expected Hermione Granger to come out in this get up. Well she was just full of surprises now, wasn't she? They neared the door to the entrance and Hermione looked up and saw a boy with dark hair and hazel eyes staring at her and realized with a jolt in her stomach that it was Blaise. As she neared him she smiled and continued walking but he caught her arm.  
  
"Hello, do you mind if we have a word?" He asked. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron for consent and they eyed him suspiciously. "Hey aren't you the one at the new quidditch shop who's always around the Firebolt 2?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes. "Yes it's nice to meet you." Blaise said and stuck out a hand. Ron didn't stick out his own hand so Blaise's hand dropped in front of Ron's unfriendly stare. "It's nice to meet you." Harry said grabbing Blaise's arm as it fell. He shook his hand and then nudged Ron in the side with his elbow as a signal to get moving. Harry pushed him along but Ron never stopped looking suspiciously back at Blaise.  
  
Hermione turned a little red and said trying to cover it all up "Sorry about that, they're my best friends. You wanted a word?" "Yes. May we walk around the lake?" He asked. Hermione nodded and he clasped her hand. She was a little startled; she didn't really expect him to do that. They neared the lake and then walked around it slowly. They saw the giant squid poke out a tentacle and sort of wave to them. They walked in silence until they reached a little grassy spot surrounded by trees.  
  
"I noticed you at the quidditch shop and you caught my eye. Well actually you were looking right at me." He paused. "I wasn't expecting to meet again, and at the quidditch shop you left so quickly I didn't have a chance to say a few words to you. You are exceptionally beautiful." He said and stroked her cheek. Hermione shivered under his touch. "Now that we are once again reacquainted I was wondering if we could get together. Also Headmaster Mirkanoff has informed me that we are to have a ball this coming weekend. I was hoping- well I was hoping that I would have the pleasure of going with you." He said and held her hand to his lips while looking into her eyes.  
  
Hermione was taken aback She was hoping to make at least a little conversation with him the time he was here but he was doing all the talking and had even asked her out to the dance! She was bubbling with joy and she realized he was waiting for her answer and she quickly replied "Yes. Yes I'd love to." His eyes lit up and he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. "I thank you." He bent his head down a little and kissed her lips and Hermione was numbed by the effect. I mean this was there first official meeting in which it was only them and no other person. She had been kissed at least three times that day... She was feeling a little slutty kissing two different people...I'm going to stick with Blaise. She silently decided. She leaned up and kissed Blaise back and he swerved her around pinning her to the tree. His kisses moved down to her neck and his hands were over her breasts. Hermione vaguely noticed him trying to put his hands under her tube top and stopped. She stepped to the side. "Wait. I'm not ready for that kind of stuff. We've just met." She looked at her watch trying to make an excuse to leave. "Uh, I gotta go...My two friends will be waiting for me." She jogged quickly back up to the castle to meet up with Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco had been walking alongside the lake; his spirits soaring. Hermione had kissed him and she had forgiven him for the incident in the morning. He was thinking of asking her to the dance, he was sure she wouldn't say no. He even played a little with the giant squid. It swam up to the shore and caught the rocks he was skipping on the water. "I think she actually likes me." He said grinning from ear to ear. He decided to make a full circle of the lake. He stopped while walking along, he saw Hermione talking to someone he couldn't see. He moved a little closer and hid behind a tree before any of them could spot him. "Yes. Yes I'd love to." He heard her say. Then he sneaked a glance and saw someone pulling her close and kissing her. It was Blaise, his friend! He was heartbroken; Blaise was stealing his date! He had worked so hard throughout the year to get Hermione to like him even a little, and here was Blaise stealing her when he had just arrived! He walked back up to the castle disgusted, and having one less friend.  
  
Hermione's heart beat wildly as she looked for Harry and Ron. Wow he was taking things a little too fast! I mean a kiss was ok, but he was already feeling me up! She thought. She tried to console herself by saying maybe that's how it was at Durmstrang. And she really liked him and she didn't want to give him up just because she was being childish! She was old enough to do what she wanted. She finally found Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room. He was playing exploding snap with Dean Thomas. "What was the "word" he wanted with you?" Ron asked flatly. He wasn't looking at her and avoiding her gaze. "Nothing he just asked me to the dance." Ron looked up and turned red. Before he could say anything she quickly asked "Where's Ginny, I need to talk to her." He pointed to the girl's dormitory and she quickly went up.  
  
Hermione went in and peered around the room. She saw Parvati Patil by the vanity dresser and asked "Where's Ginny?" She stopped trying to fasten a large ornamental pin into her hair and said "I think she went to the Boy's Dormitory with Harry." Hermione nodded and said thanks, then climbed up the boy's dormitory. She opened the door and looked around. The boy's room was messy; there were exploding snap cards littered everywhere, clothes, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans wrappers all over the floor. She looked at Harry's bed and saw the hangings were drawn around his four poster bed. She heard a moan and went closer because she thought someone was hurt. "Do it again Harry...moan" Hermione heard Ginny's voice. She stopped in her tracks. She had come in on them when they were having what she guessed was sex. She abruptly turned around so as not to embarrass herself or her friends. "Who's there?" said Harry's voice. "I thought I told you guys to stay out for now." The hangings opened and Hermione saw Harry without a shirt on and tousled hair. He saw her and then said "Oh crap Hermione it's you. Hold on a sec." He said blushing a deep red that would have given the Weasely's a run for their money if they had any. He reached down and picked up a bra and a shirt. The hangings were closed for a moment and then Ginny called "Its ok Hermione you can come over." "No its ok I'd rather not." Hermione replied. "I'll talk to you later Ginny." She walked out and decided to put her robes back on and go to the library to finish up some homework.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione entered the library and took her usual cozy seat in the corner. She picked decided to read a book she'd had no time for in the past few days. Hermione looked up because she heard books moving around on a shelf close to her, and then appeared Malfoy. "So, I heard you're going to the dance with Blaise." 


	14. Dinner for Two

**Thanks for the reviews my beautiful reviewers!! lol**  
  
**Chapter Fourteen**  
  
"So what if I am? Does that mean anything to you?" Hermione replied as she put the book down and folded her arms over her chest. He didn't reply. She raised her eyebrows waiting for him to speak. "I'm just warning you. He's not your type." Malfoy said exasperatedly. "And will you care to mention what my type is? And by the way how did you know I was going to the dance with Blaise?" She asked. "He told me." He replied quickly. "I'm going to go do my patrols." And with that he left. Hermione stayed in that stance for a minute then got back to her reading.  
  
Hermione had returned late that night to her dormitory but still found it hard sleeping. It was chilly out so that cancelled out her reading on the balcony. She decided to make a round around the halls to make sure everyone was asleep even if she wasn't. She wandered aimlessly through the halls, it looked like no one was out of bed. She stopped in front of Gryffindor tower, and opened the door. The fire inside had burned low and there was no one there. Hermione walked to her favorite couch in front of the fire and was about to sit down when she noticed the seat was already occupied. There was Ron, sleeping with his textbook on his stomach. She gently prodded him awake and he awoke with a start. "W-who's there?" He asked and then spotted her. "Mione." He said and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her. "I couldn't sleep...So I decided to come here. What are you doing?" She asked. "Well I was attempting to study for my divination test...But I fell asleep." He replied. "Need help?" She asked. She had to do something, she was just not sleepy. She wished she had a cup of her mum's delicious hot chocolate with her right now. "Sure." Ron replied and stretched then sank back on the couch. "Here can you test me on these terms?" He asked pointing to a list in the textbook. Hermione nodded and set to work. They worked for well over an hour and chilly drafts kept coming through from somewhere. Hermione pulled her robe tighter around her but it did not stop her from shivering. "Shall we move closer?" She asked. Ron looked at her incredulously turning red. "C- closer?" He croaked. "Yes, to the fire." Hermione replied, and he said "Oh." His face flushed red and he scooted off the couch with her toward the fire. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
Hermione woke up and realized she was still in the Gryffindor common room, in yesterday's attire with Ron's book lying open in her lap. She looked to her side and saw Ron's head on the couch's seat; he was fast asleep. "Wake up!" She said shaking him awake. Ron awoke with a start and stared wildly about the room. "What, what happened?" He asked and then realized that they were in the common room. "Hey we fell asleep!" He said realization dawning on him. "Yes apparently we did." Hermione said smiling. She got up and stretched. "I feel so cramped." She sat down on the couch and waited for her head to clear. "I've got to go and get changed...What's today, Thursday right?" She asked while trying to stifle a yawn. "Yup." Ron nodded. "I have to prepare for the ball on this Saturday!" She groaned. "See you in the great hall." She said and walked out in the hallway. She made it to the dormitory and muttered "Black Petals."  
  
Hermione stepped through the doorway and yawned. "So where were you last night...with Blaise?" A voice asked her. Hermione stopped stretching and her hands fell down to her sides. "What do you mean? It's none of your business where I go." Hermione said in what she hoped was a 'this subject is done' tone. "Well it's not like I care about where you were, but we were supposed to begin our work on planning for the ball last night." Hermione's eyes widened she had totally forgotten about that. She had lost track of time. "Oh well we can begin today then." Hermione said and ran up the stairs to her room. She showered and got ready then went downstairs. There was no one there, but she noticed a large glass vase on the coffee table filled with large red lustrous roses. Hermione moved closer; roses were her favorite and they seemed to be sort of pulling them to her by their alluring fragrance. She stopped in front of the vase and stroked a rose then pulled it out. She closed her eyes and smelled it, it was the most beautiful thing. She opened her eyes and noticed a card perched among the roses. She picked it up and read 'Roses are red violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you. Will you meet me by the Boris the Bewildered Statue today? – Blaise." Hermione smiled. Yes, the poem was a little corny, but it was still sweet. And the roses...  
  
Hermione went down and quickly swallowed down her breakfast. Harry and Ron both watched her wide eyed and open mouthed. Hermione quickly got up and was about to pick up her bag when Harry grabbed her arm. "Why were you eating so fast? Are you going somewhere?" He asked. She quickly nodded and was about to leave then remembered "Oh I forgot my DADA textbook will you two mind getting it for me before class starts? I have to be somewhere." They both nodded and Ron asked: "What's the password?" Hermione slapped her head and said "It's black petals. Thanks so much guys!" And with that she power walked out of the great hall and stepped up on a revolving staircase which would lead her to the floor of the Boris the Bewildered Statue." Hermione noticed the large statue of a wizard wearing two gloves on the wrong hands and walked up to it. She stood their impatiently biting her lip. Something grabbed her from behind and she screamed and then saw it was Blaise. "Oh it's you, you scared me." She replied calming down a bit. "Miss me?" He asked and then he kissed her. She held on to him and gratefully kissed him back. She had realized during her shower that the reason she couldn't fall asleep last night was because she was too excited having Blaise as a sort of boyfriend. They pulled back and Blaise said. "I have a surprise for you. Will you be able to meet me by the lake at around seven tonight?" He asked. "Yes, but I can't really stay too long because I have to get back around nine to plan the ball out with Draco." She replied. "I have to go now I have class on the other side of the castle." She said and quickly gave him another kiss and reluctantly hurried away looking back once more. He blew her a kiss and Hermione left to the DADA room with a spring in her step.  
  
Ron and Harry gave Hermione her textbook and then they started the class. Hermione couldn't concentrate; she was itching to find out what the surprise was. This is bad for me...I can't even keep my thoughts off of him in class! I can't wait to see him again... Hermione thought happily. The rest of the classes passed as if in a daze for her. When finally classes were over they had to head for their self defense training. Ernie Macmillan had shyly asked her to partner up with him so she hadaccepted. When class was over she scurried to the main entrance and ran up the steps two at a time to get to her dormitory. She went to her room and opened the oaken chest and grabbed a bunch of clothes and dumped them on the bed. She pawed through them thinking about what to wear. In the end she settled with a light blue mini skirt with a white tank top with a silky blue button up shirt. She pulled them on quickly, she didn't want to be late. She buttoned up the silky blue shirt halfway up then stood in front of the mirror trying to tame her hair. She performed her now most used spells from Ginny's magazines. After being satisfied at her reflection in the mirror she opened the door and ran down the stairs out of her dormitory, and to the grounds. She jogged halfway to the lake then stopped to walk; she didn't want to look like a desperate fool. (Tip from Ginny's magazines Issue: 48)  
  
She walked up to the lake and looked at the large ship of Durmstrang sort of bobbing on the lake. She saw Blaise leaning against a tree waiting for her. She ran up to him and gave him a kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away and said "So what's the surprise?" He smiled and said "Let's go. But first I'm going to blindfold you." Hermione rolled her eyes and closed them. He tied what felt like a silky cloth around her head and led her by the shoulders. Hermione felt herself walking near the lake and the spray of the water hitting her bare legs. "Blaise, where are we going?" She asked. "Just a minute." He replied. Her footsteps now made a dull thud sound. "Blaise, wher-" Then suddenly he whipped of the blindfold and Hermione waited for her vision to clear. They were standing by a table with lit candles and platters of food. There were more of those beautiful roses perched on the side. Hermione realized they were on the Durmstrang ship. They were out on a mini balcony overlooking the lake. The way they had come from had billowing white curtains and a bed inside a room. "Wow, this is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed she was truly surprised. Blaise grinned and pulled a chair out for her. Then he took a seat on the other side and they began to eat. "This is delicious." She said. "I'm glad you like it." He replied. They had dessert which was some type of orange raspberry sorbet, Hermione's new favorite. Then when they were finished Blaise blew out the candles and with a sweep of his hand the table disappeared. He pointed his wand at something Hermione didn't see and instantly music began to play. This is the best night of my life. Hermione thought happily. "May I have this dance?" Blaise asked holding her hand. "Of course." Hermione said and they waltzed around on the balcony in the swelling darkness. 


	15. Planning

**Thanks for the reviews! Sry this chapter was a bit late, final exams! And sry its soo short...I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Jeez: I am almost done with 9th grade, I have one more day left!**

**otakuannie: It takes place in their seventh year, that is why they are head boy/girl.**  
  
**Chapter Fifteen**  
  
Hermione and Blaise stood on the balcony trying to catch their breath. They had done some intense dancing which had given their faces a flush. Hermione happily went into the room and flopped onto the bed. "Thanks so much Blaise! This was one of the best nights I could remember..." She grabbed the pillow on the bed and hugged it. Blaise walked into the room and dimmed the lights which were on. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He massaged her back while Hermione lay on the bed enjoying the night. She got up and sat in his lap. She put both arms around him and indulged herself with a kiss. Blaise pried her lips open with his tongue and they fell back onto the bed. Hermione's hands were in Blaise's soft black hair but they moved down, as did Blaise's. Hermione put her hands under his shirt and ran her hands over his well sculpted chest. He had nice muscles. Blaise unbuttoned Hermione's silky top with one hand and tossed it on a chair next to them. Hermione slid off his shirt and smiled happily at the sight. He was so perfect. Blaise started planting kisses down her neck and pulled off her white tank top when it got in the way. His kisses crept lower and Hermione started to feel a little uncomfortable. "Wait Blaise. I- I'm not ready for this. And besides I have to go, you know with the ball planning and all." He nodded but she thought she saw a glint in his eye which quickly disappeared. Hermione replaced her top, and Blaise stood up putting his shirt back on. He switched off the dim lights and walked her up to the castle. They went inside together holding hands. A few people whispered but stopped as they approached them. Hermione just smiled and kept walking. Blaise dropped her off at the door of her dormitory. "Thanks," she said and gave him a quick kiss then entered.  
  
Hermione quickly got inside her room and changed into a blood red tank top with a slightly deep neck and some shorts. She grabbed a few textbooks and walked downstairs. She sat on one of the couches and finished up some of today's homework then sat there reading ahead and doing what she thought most likely would be assigned as homework in the future. It was 8:45 and she had time. By the time it was nine o' clock she had finished reading her defense against the dark arts textbook, and memorized all the spells in her charms textbook; after all she was gifted. She even practiced a few but then Malfoy came downstairs so she stopped. He took a seat on the couch facing her on the opposite side and looked at the fire. "Are you ready to start?" Hermione asked. He turned toward her and nodded. For an hour they discussed decorations for the ball and the menu. Draco decided which bands would give the musical performance, as Hermione only knew the "Weird Sisters." It was hard to work while sitting on couches so they had unknowingly scooted down on the rug spreading their papers out on the coffee table. Hermione looks so beautiful in the firelight. Draco thought. It was a pity she had taken a liking to Blaise. Would his charm still work on her?  
  
"Draco do you think we should have dancing wood nymphs on the ornamental trees?" Hermione asked looking through a sheaf of papers. "Oh so it's Draco now? I didn't know we were using first names." He said with a raised eyebrow. He watched her reaction. She seemed at a loss for words and then quickly said covering up for the silence; "Well you know...since we're acquaintances now I thought we should." She crossed her arms looking at him. "Well if we're acquaintances can we do this?" He asked and leaned over the coffee table and kissed her. Hermione pulled away. "Look. We can't do this anymore. I'm with Blaise. And I'm pretty sure he won't like it. So please don't." There was a mournful expression in her eyes which quickly went away as she looked at him. "Um look I think it's pretty late now, and we've basically covered and planned everything. I have to uh go now." She said glancing at her watch. "Will you be able to go drop off our stuff at the owlry so Dumbledore can get it? Thanks." She said without waiting for an answer.  
  
Hermione went inside her room and lay back on her bed. She was feeling confused. Here she was going out with Blaise, and he had prepared that huge romantic dinner for her and everything. But here she was being kissed by Draco, (yes DRACO) and it was...captivating. And she had already promised herself that she would stick to Blaise. She picked a book up off of her nightstand and opened the door to the balcony. She went outside and stood by the railing for a minute looking at the starry sky and serene lake. Beautiful. She sat down on the bench and opened up to her bookmark.  
  
Draco walked down the hallway which lead to the staircase of the owlry. So Blaise had taken her from him. She was lost to him now. That was the way it was since he had been a child. Blaise had often come over and taken the best of everything. Draco heard something in a classroom nearby. The door to it stood slightly ajar. He peeked in and saw a girl with streaming blond hair lying on the teachers desk with a boy lying on top of her making out with her. Draco went in asserting his duties as Headboy. "Excuse me." The boy looked up and he saw it was Blaise.


	16. Confrontations

**How's that? Two chapters in a day!**

**Chapter Sixteen**  
  
Draco was astonished. "B-Blaise?" He sputtered. He noticed the girl who was lying under him vaguely adjust her bra. "Yes Blaise, your dear old friend." He retorted with a sneer. "What are you doing here?" And he looked down at the girl with streaming blond hair. "Serene?!" He cried. It was the Slytherin girl he had slept with two nights before. The one he had confused Hermione in the shower with. "You bitch." Draco said and pushed her aside. "I thought you were going out with Hermione? What are you playing at you filthy-" "That is none of your business big-head boy." Blaise cut him off. "Now I suggest you drag your sorry ass out of here and let us continue." Serene grabbed Blaise and started kissing him again regardless of Draco standing there open-mouthed. Draco stormed out of the room in fury and slammed the door so hard it resounded in the empty corridor. He stomped up the stairs to the owlry and sent out the papers with a large tawny owl which kept nipping at his fingers. Then he went to his dormitory.  
  
Hermione was on the second to last chapter of her book. It was so interesting she just had to get the sequel. She should have asked Madam Pince to reserve it for her...Then she heard a door slamming downstairs and then rapid stair climbing. She heard the creak of a door and someone sighing then Draco stood on the balcony before her. "I was right, and I knew it." Draco said breathlessly. Hermione just sat there with her book in her hands looking at him with a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Blaise." He said still trying to catch his breath and saying it as if that one name explained the whole story. "He's two-timing you." "What?" Hermione said and stood up. "You're lying." She said. Draco shook his head and sat on the stony wall of the balcony. He explained the whole story to her.  
  
"I don't believe you at all." Hermione said backing away from him. "You're lying! Blaise would never do something like that to me! He loves me!" Hermione said hysterically clutching the door to the balcony. "You- you're just saying that because you just want me to get in bed with you, and Blaise is standing in your way. Draco Lucius Malfoy your attempts at seducing me have been rendered useless and they have no effect on me! So just leave me and Blaise alone and stop interfering! She slammed the balcony door and locked it, and pulled the curtains over it. She ran to her bed and hugged the teddy bear she had gotten many years ago when she was around four. "Blaise would never do this to me..." She whispered trying to console herself. "After all he made me that huge dinner and everything. He wouldn't go through all that trouble if he was cheating on me." She needed someone to cry on, a friend that would understand her. She decided to go down to Gryffindor Tower and talk to Ginny.  
  
Draco just sat there his heart breaking like glass into tiny shards. He was trying to protect her, but she was misjudging him. He loved her, and he knew it. He had known it since the day he had seen her with Blaise at the Lake. He hated Blaise with every cell in his body. It was as if instead of heat, hate was emanating from his pores. He felt like jumping off of the balcony now that he had lost Hermione. But he knew that was just stupid. He just sat there staring at the stars trying to unravel their secrets, wondering what to do next.  
  
Hermione was furiously trying wipe tears away and performed at least three red eye rim spells before she got to the portrait of the fat lady. "Hello my dearie. It's been so long since we've had a chat! How about we talk over a cup of tea?" She asked. "Sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry now. Shrunken Heads." Hermione said the password and the fat lady reluctantly swung aside the portrait. She saw Ron at the long wooden tables scribbling something onto a piece of parchment. She approached him and he stood up. "'Mione." He said. "Um. Can I talk to you?" He said turning a little red as he did so. "Not right now Ron, sorry I really need to talk to Ginny. She's not with Harry again is she?" He shook his head. Hermione thanked him then ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She opened the door and briskly walked in.  
  
"Ginny! I need to talk to you." Hermione said. Ginny was lying flat on her stomach reading a magazine. "Before you say anything, isn't he hot?" Ginny said pointing to a guy on the cover. "This is important, I really need your help!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Guy trouble?" Ginny said knowingly. Hermione nodded and Ginny straightened up and patted a spot on the sheets beside her. Hermione explained the whole story with her while taking a seat. "So who do you think is right? Blaise or Draco?" She asked hungry for an answer. Ginny didn't say anything and went back to flipping through her magazine. "Tell me!" Hermione said grabbing a hold of her shoulders. "You won't like the answer." Ginny said simply. Hermione backed away from her. "You mean-you actually think; Ginny I thought you were my friend! You are supposed to be on my side!" Hermione cried hopelessly. Ginny stood up putting down the magazine. Look from what Malfoy said he makes Blaise seem like a real jerk. And I see the way Malfoy looks at you whenever you're around. He's a love sick puppy and he yearns for you. But you don't have to listen to me, listen to your own intuition."  
  
Ginny's words reverberated around in her head as she walked through the halls just wandering. She was vaguely aware of where she was going. She saw Ron turn a corner on the other side of the hallway and called him over. "You wanted to tell me something?" She asked. "Um I think so." Ron said looking down at the floor with his hands in his pockets. They took a seat on the steps leading up to the sixth floor. "Well?" Hermione asked. "Um..." Ron was blushing. "Well it's just-" He stopped and looked at his hands. Then he turned his gaze on her with that unsure expression he always wore. "'Mione, I-I think I'm in love with you."


	17. The Ball

**Isn't Peter Pan such an awesome movie? Anyhow please beware that this chapter is a tad bit graphic if you are of a delicate temperament. The R Rating is on.  
**  
**Chapter Seventeen**  
  
"W-what?" Hermione sputtered. This was too much, was she hearing things? "I really do, ever since second year. And now you've changed so much, you're- you're beautiful." He said blushing furiously while staring at the worn smooth flagstones. "Ron." That was all she said. That was all she could manage to say she was so surprised. "I don't know what to say." She said while fidgeting with her hands in her lap. Ron turned around and faced her. "Don't say anything." He whispered while putting a finger on her lips; his whole body tingled by that one touch. He closed his eyes and hit his lips with hers. Hermione was taken aback it was so sudden. She was used to the expertise kissing of Blaise and Draco but Ron was a little sloppy and unpracticed. He had edged closer and was about to put his arms around her when she pulled away. "Ron I can't be doing this. I mean my life is so tangled up right now I need to kind of extricate myself and sort things out. And I need you as a friend right now more than ever." She got up and dusted off her robes. "But maybe someday I will return that kiss." She said and walked down the hallway to her dormitory. She could feel Ron's hurt gaze on her back as she uneasily edged out of the corridor. She entered the empty dormitory and went up to her room. She changed and fell into bed without brushing her teeth or anything. She just knew that she would have to ask Blaise tomorrow about what Malfoy had said. Hermione snoozed for an hour then got up to go to the bathroom. She stretched in front of the mirror and noticed the calendar she had tacked up next to it. It had Saturday circled in red. "Oh no the ball's tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed stopping in mid yawn. She would have all day tomorrow looking her best for Blaise. She smiled, the first time in a few hours. She went to the bathroom then slept soundly.  
  
Hermione awoke with the sun's rays tickling her face. No doubt Dumbledore was already halfway done with the preparations for the ball. She hoped he liked their ideas. The great hall would be eye candy by nightfall. Hermione changed into some comfortable sweatpants and a tank top then went to go down to the great hall. When she got downstairs to the door she decided against going to the Great Hall. I mean she would have to face Ron, Draco, and possibly Blaise. She wouldn't be able to take it let alone eat. Hermione cautiously opened the door and stepped out. She climbed down a staircase then took a left. She faced an oil painting of a bowl of juicy fruits. She reached up and tickled a pear resting on a banana and an apple. It let out a high pitched giggle and slightly quivered. The painting swung aside to reveal an enormous room filled with pots and pans and the clattering of dishes and the calls of the house elves. There were loaves of bread being baked, steaming pots of stew bubbling, and cups of tea being sent out to the various professors of Hogwarts castle. An elf with green tennis ball eyes and pointy ears scurried toward her. He was wearing a tea cozy and a pair of mismatched socks. It was Dobby.  
  
"Miss Hermione! Where are the masters? How can Dobby help you?" He said delighted by her presence. "Hello Dobby, I'd just like a simple breakfast." She replied. Dobby took her by the hand and brought her to a table by a large flaming grate. Hermione recalled that it was the same spot Winky the house elf had gotten drunk with butter beer. Dobby graciously pulled a chair from a table and she took a seat. "Dobby will be right back!" He said. In a few minutes house elves arrived with platters of breakfast food, apparently Dobby hadn't heeded the word 'simple.' He came with a dish rag asking if she needed anything else. "No I'm fine this is wonderful thanks." Hermione replied. "How do you like it here?" "Oh!" Dobby said joy highlighting his large luminous eyes. "It's wonderful. Dumbledore is so good to me, and he even lets me have breaks!" He said almost jumping with joy. Another house elf appeared next to him. She wore a Hogwarts elf uniform. She smiled shyly at Hermione. Hermione recognized her as Winky and took her hands in hers. "It's so nice to see you both again!" She told them. She wolfed down her breakfast and went to leave. Dobby and Winky urged her to have a cup of tea but she told them she had to go. They bade her farewell and asked her to come again.  
  
Hermione went back to her dormitory and opened up the oak chest in her room. She took out a box made of rosewood and sat on the bed. She opened it and on the silk cushion lay a glass rose. She picked it up feeling the smooth edges of the petals. Then she carefully placed it back and put it on her nightstand. She pulled her robe out of her transfigured novel and put it against her cheek. It was even more beautiful than she had remembered it. She held the robe in one hand and picked up the rose by its slender glass stem. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it. Glitter flew up in a swirl and surrounded her; all she could see was a blur of red rose petals circling her, their sweet scent making her nostrils tingle. When it stopped she was in a slightly cluttered room with posters of celebrities tacked onto the wall, a closet bulging with clothes, and make up and nail polish scattered on the bed and dresser. She was in her muggle friend Lisa's room. Hermione happily walked around the room gazing at familiar surroundings. The rose was a special gift from Lisa on her birthday. It was a sort of best friends forever rose if you know what I mean. She had learned a few complicated spells from the library and had transformed it into a portkey to Lisa's room. It was very convenient, Lisa loved it. Hermione of course had told her all about magic, and had even proved it to her by sneaking her into Diagon Alley once.  
  
She was looking at a poster on the wall when the bedroom door opened and Lisa entered bringing an aroma of her mother's famous chocolate chip pancakes. Lisa squealed and leapt on her giving her a bear hug. "O my god you're actually here, you're actually here!" She said jumping up and down in excitement. Lisa had a healthy tan complexion, dark wavy hair which framed her face, and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing pajamas with teddy bears on them and a t-shirt from the concert she and Hermione had gone to over the summer. She grabbed Hermione's hand and they sat on the bed. "How's school tell me everything!" She said eagerly. Hermione told her everything, her problems about Draco and Blaise...and Ron. "Wow! You've got three guys after you if I were you I'd love that!" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, typical Lisa. "So what should I do?" Hermione asked. "Hmmm..." She said scratching her chin. "I've got it. I think you should try 'em all out. Then you know who's best." Lisa said clearly satisfied with her two cents of wisdom. "That just doesn't seem fair...It's not me." Hermione said staring at the faded blue carpet. "Anyway, so how's everything here?" Hermione asked. "O my God you won't believe this! You know your neighbor Nathan? Well he keeps asking me like where you are because he doesn't see you around anymore." She and Hermione both giggled. "Anyway so what brings you here to my royal chamber?" Lisa asked twirling around her room. "Well we have this ball coming up, actually its today, and I was wondering if you could help me get ready!" Hermione said. "Oh that would be awesome! What are you going to wear?" Lisa exclaimed. Hermione picked up her robes and laid it out on the bed. "Oh this is so pretty...I'm jealous!" Lisa said. So first Hermione and Lisa went downstairs and ate some of her mother's pancakes (her mother was out tending to her beloved vegetable garden) and then they went back up to Lisa's room. "Ok let's see. How about we start with your nails and stuff?" They picked out a color that would match with dress robe from Lisa's vast collection of nail polish. Then Lisa set to work, as she was an expert at these things. She had a job at the local beauty parlor during the summer and after school in fall.  
  
Then Lisa did Hermione's hair, following a hairstyle she had found in a magazine. Then she carefully applied Hermione's makeup. Hermione looked at the time and gasped it was already four o'clock! The day had passed so quickly, that was how it was when you were in Lisa's company. You had so much fun you didn't notice the time flying. After Lisa was done putting on her finishing touches Hermione thanked her and gave her a hug. "Thanks so much, if it wasn't for you I would look like a hag at the ball." Hermione said smiling from ear to ear. "I'm so jealous I wish I was a witch, you get hot guys and dances!" Lisa said wistfully. "My work here is done." She said in a mocking resigned tone. Hermione grabbed her robe off the bed and gave Lisa one last hug then picked up her glass rose. She sniffed it and the glitter once again spiraled around her with red rose petals. Hermione reappeared in her room. To kill time she picked up the book she had transfigured as a case for her dress robe and started reading. She didn't want to ruin all of Lisa's hard work the ball would be in a few hours.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book a few hours later. She was on the last chapter and a few pages from the end. Hermione normally finished books in an hour or a half but this was a thick one that is why it was such a good case for her dress robe. She saw it was a quarter to seven so she hurriedly finished the last few pages then got up. She was really excited because by judging herself in the mirror she knew she looked beautiful. She slipped on her dress robe and looked at the effect in the mirror. It was marvelous. She slipped on some shoes she had borrowed from Lisa. They went perfectly with her robes. She admired herself in the mirror once more then opened the door. She stepped outside and went down the stairs. She was going to meet Blaise at the entrance to the great hall. Hermione saw Draco step out of his room looking sexy as ever. He was wearing green ink blot robes and his hair had a slightly ruffled and attractive look. Hermione shook her head and left the room. Apparently he hadn't seen her yet.  
  
Around the castle everyone was walking and admiring each other and excited to go to the ball. Everywhere she went she had eyes staring at her. She looked better than she did at the yule ball three years ago. She saw Lavender Brown walking with Ron and Harry walking with Ginny. Ginny squealed when she saw her and Harry and Ron didn't recognize her at first. "You look great!" Ginny exclaimed catching a hold of her hands. Ron looked at her wistfully. Hermione waited by the entrance for Blaise, he arrived three minutes later. He was wearing deep maroon robes with his hair gelled. 'He looks so cute!' Hermione thought. She had forgotten all about the discussion she needed to have with Blaise regarding what Malfoy had said. They held hands after Blaise had commented on her dress and entered the great hall. It was abuzz with couples and professors. Hermione was delighted by the appearance of the ball, it had come out magnificent. There were trees with wood nymphs dancing on them, fluttering glittery faeries, and too much more to describe. Blaise led them to a table in the corner. The band that Draco had chosen started to play and a few couples moved out onto the dance floor. Blaise led her by the hand to the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" He asked charmingly. "Of course." Hermione said and they waltzed around the room being watched by the onlookers. Dumbledore said that the food was ready so they retreated to the table. It was the same as the yule ball. Dumbledore picked up a menu said what he wanted and it appeared on his plate. Blaise and Hermione ate and then went back to the dance floor. Hermione saw Draco staring at her slightly open mouthed glaring at Blaise. The lights dimmed and another band came up to play a slow song. Hermione lay in Blaise's arms while moving to the music. In a few minutes Malfoy appeared and said; "May I have a dance?" She looked at Blaise and he nodded while sneering at Malfoy. Hermione danced with him sort of avoiding too much close contact. "So you didn't believe me?" Draco whispered into her ear. She looked at him with fury in her eyes. "No. I could never trust a Malfoy." Hermione stopped then went back to Blaise.  
  
They danced like that till midnight, sometimes to slow dances and sometimes to wild and fast ones. Hermione's feet ached she had been asked to dance from people like Colin Creevey, and even a few Slytherins. Ron had of course asked her and she had consented. Then people started leaving so Hermione and Blaise decided to leave too. Hermione limped up the stairs, a few people like Neville had accidentally stepped on her feet while they were dancing. "I can carry you to your room." Blaise suggested. "Oh no, that would be too much." Hermione said laughing the idea away but then Blaise suddenly picked her up and carried her all the way to their dormitory. Hermione quickly whispered the password when they reached the door and Blaise entered without even grunting under her weight and ran up the stairs to her dormitory. He gently dropped her on the bed and Hermione looked up at him at what she thought seducingly. Apparently it was the right look and she slowly got up and put her arms around Blaise. She licked his lips and when he opened slid her tongue through (she was an expert by now). They stood their making out and Blaise pressed her down on the bed. Hermione opened up Blaise's robes and threw them to the floor. Blaise did the same with hers. Hermione groaned because Blaise had started to massage her breasts while deepening his kiss. She was about to pull away to tell him to stop, to tell him all she wanted to do was kiss him but Blaise was on top of her. She stopped the kiss and put her head to the side and pushed lightly at his chest. "Blaise stop."  
  
But he didn't. Hermione was a little frightened now all the things Malfoy had said were coming back to her now. "Blaise!" She shrieked. He got up and looked at her glaring. "What's your problem? You never want to do anything more than kiss. I'm your boyfriend." Hermione glared back. "I said no. And I am not ready." She got up. "I-I don't want to see you anymore." "Well that's not going to happen." Blaise said and pushed her back on the bed. He reached into his pockets and pulled out something that glinted in the dim light. A pair of handcuffs. He took Hermione's hands and locked them against the bed railing so that she couldn't move despite her struggle. She had left her wand in her dress robes which lay on the other side of the room. "B-blaise what are you d-doing?" Hermione asked sputtering with fright. Everything was going wrong.  
  
"Well I suppose you know what I'm going to do to you know, whether you like it or not. But first I'd like you to know why." He sneered at her. Hermione's mind was too frightened to register anything. "As you know my dear old friend Draco was to be recruited as a death eater this year. He is the son of the Dark Lord's right hand man. Well apparently Draco refused and came up with a load of shit how didn't want to be a part of his father's evil doings anymore and that he was done. His father was furious, and he looked upon me for help. His father and mine are close friends and I was like the son to Lucius he always wanted. I didn't defend the muggles like Draco did. He changed over the past two years. So we concocted a plan to give an heir to the Dark Lord. Someone with powerful blood, who can continue his noble work. And the Dark Lord agreed. And this trip to Hogwarts was perfect. It was my idea to visit Hogwarts once again using the excuse of the Triwizard Tournament celebration. It was I who told it to Mirkanof. I had come to Hogwarts in my first year but left in the middle because Dumbledore was a muggle loving fool and Durmstrang was so much better." "Dumbledore is not a fool! It's you-" Hermione started but Blaise cut her off. "Silence!" "Coming back to the present, the Dark Lord said that the heir should have the blood of a brave rebellious gryffindor, and the cunning and slyness of a slytherin. He chose slytherin because it was his own house. And it is my duty to produce that heir." He stopped and a maniacal grin crossed his face. "I will be rewarded by the Dark Lord with power." Hermione was too weak to scream and her constant struggle against the handcuffs was wearing her out. "Don't think of screaming, it won't help. I had Crabbe and Goyle mix a special draught in the punch which everyone drank from. No one will hear you now. And I intend to fulfill my duties to the utmost."  
  
He came closer to Hermione and she whimpered. "Please no... Please!" He stroked her cheek gently and then ripped off her clothes. Hermione shrieked and attempted to kick him but he was always out of reach. He had stripped her down to her bra and underwear and she was trying to cover herself, but you can't go far after having your hands chained. He squeezed her breasts with his icy hands and bit her lip. Her forced open her mouth and forced a kiss. Hermione spit on him and he slapped her. She whimpered hopelessly and he opened the clasp of her bra. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably now. He sucked her breasts while Hermione furiously tried to kick him again and again. He deftly slid off her panties and opened her legs with one hand. He was touching her sensitive area and then he stood up. He unzipped his pants and said "to the Dark Lord." He launched himself at her and inserted himself into her. Hermione moaned and shrieked in pain and he thrust in and out of her as his seed fell inside of her. He licked her while doing this to cause her more disgust. Then it ended and he put on his clothes. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably. "Blaise I thought you loved me but you're just a bastard." Hermione cried said over and over again.  
  
The door suddenly opened at Hermione's entrance to the bathroom, and there standing in fury was Draco. 


	18. Boiling Blood

_**Thanks for all the reviews! I got one negative review which I thought was quite unnecessary, because I had written a warning at the top for the graphic bit, and it is a romance fic which is rated R. So please do not post things saying things like its perverted or anything because these are the kind of the things you would expect to find in something that is rated R, and you may not be mature enough to read it. However, thanks so much for the tons of reviews! My apologies for its lateness...**_  
  
**Chapter Eighteen**  
  
Fiery balls of jealousy had erupted inside of Draco as he had watched Hermione draped in Blaises' arms swaying to the music. It was so unfair, but perhaps he was the reason behind it all. He was a changed person and had been for a while now. His mind was not as ingenious and naïve as it once was. Years and years had passed as his father had tried to make a puppet out of him and make him walk in his footsteps. Draco had always yielded and believed that power was everything.

He remembered a drapery in his fathers study which said in latin : Aurum Este Potestas; Gold is Power. In his father's mind gold was pure blood, the blood he had tried to dominate over all other kinds. Draco had always been forced along to the sub-levels in his manor along with his father to watch captured muggle-born witches and wizards being tortured. He had kept his face a mask of evil to please his father, but inside he ached every time he heard a tortured scream. He had begun to realize after long meditations in his suites that he could not be a part of his father and the dark lord's schemes and that he would be his own man. He would not be evil and cruel as his father was. He hated his father. The only person he shared intimacy with was his dear mother who lived in fear of her husband. Many a time Draco had seen his father with another woman, and had kept it quiet so as not to cause his mother pain. He had realized that there was no real benefit of working under somebody like the Dark Lord. He had not told his private thoughts about the matter to anyone else. His father would disown him or kill him. So he had to live a double life. And in this double life he had lost Hermione.  
  
He had come to the ball with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was a whiny pug faced girl who had slept with nearly all the Slytherin boys but claimed she was faithful to Draco. He really didn't know why he put up with her as she annoyed the heck out of him. He saw she was flirting drunkenly with some Hufflepuff at the punch bowl so he made his way out. He couldn't bear it. They way Hermione kept on glaring at him over Blaise's shoulder and refused having eye contact with him. He went outside and walked by the lake for a while then headed in. Perhaps the ball was nearly over. He went inside and decided to make a detour to the kitchens. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch and hadn't even bothered to get a drink at the ball. He had refused to get Pansy anything that was why she had gone there herself. He grabbed a bite from the kitchen then went up the floors to his dormitory and in his room.  
  
He stepped out on the balcony and closed his eyes. After a while he decided to get dressed for bed and he went into the bathroom to wash his face up. He splashed water onto his face again and again. Then he thought he heard something next door and he cautiously moved closer while dabbing at his face. There was someone talking. Hermione probably had friends over. Draco went out and lay on the bed resting his head on his arms and stared up at the ceiling. Then suddenly he heard faint muffled screams and bolted out of bed. He had thought he was dreaming and was watching someone get tortured in his fathers manor... He shook his head and got up for a drink and then he heard "Please...no Please!" and put down his glass. He ran inside the bathroom and tried to door to Hermione room but it was locked. He put his ear to the door and heard screams and pleas. He did the Alohomora charm and the lock clicked.  
  
Inside he found a sight which made his blood boil. There were sheets strewn all over the floor and Hermione was lying handcuffed to the bed with absolutely nothing on and Blaise standing over her zipping up his pants. Draco acted quickly and screamed "Expelliarmus!" Blaises' wand shot out of his hand and landed a few feet away. Next Draco shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" And Blaise's arms clamped down to his sides and he fell backward his face in an evil scowl. He rushed over to Hermione, trying to avert his eyes while unlocking her hands so as not to make her uncomfortable. She was sobbing brokenly. He opened up the handcuffs with his wand and covered Hermione with bedclothes. Then he angrily went to Blaises' stiff form on the floor and kicked him again and again. He did it getting out all of his anger for almost ten minutes.  
  
He dragged Blaise to the balcony and levitated him with his wand so that he was floating above at least thirteen feet of air. Draco saw Blaise's terrified face scrunch up its eyes, and then he mercilessly tipped down his wand and Blaise fell to the ground with a sickening crash into the bushes. Draco walked away and shut the door behind him. His top priority now was to see if Hermione was ok. He found her standing next to the balcony door wrapped up in crimson sheets. "T-t-thank y-y-ou, I- I h-hope h- he died." She said sobbing and as she sank down onto the floor. Draco sat down beside her and tried to comfort her. He reached over to wipe away her tears but then she suddenly moved back. "W-wait! D-don't touch me! Just go away!" She screamed. Draco was confused, he had just saved her from any more harm Blaise was about to do. "Go away!" Hermione screamed and he quietly got up and made his way out the door.  
  
He went into his room and lay on the bed keeping one ear open incase something happened to Hermione. He was puzzled at her reaction. He replayed the scene over and over in his head. Blaise had probably raped her. And now Hermione was probably afraid of men.


	19. Loneliness and Companionship

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sry this took such a long time.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Draco had not slept the whole night and he feared for Hermione's health. He had not heard anything in the other room at all; despite the fact that he had left his bathroom door open and had put sound sensitive charms around the whole dormitory. He hoped Hermione wasn't sitting in that same spot he had left her, next to the balcony wrapped up in soiled sheets. He was going to check on her eventually but...after she had frantically told him to leave he wasn't going to return any time soon. He decided he would take the matter to Dumbledore.

_**Hermione's POV**_

Hermione was in fact sitting on the floor next to the balcony wrapped up in soiled linen. She did not have the strength to pull herself back up and terrible memories plagued her lost mind. Her mind replayed what happened again and again without her having any knowledge of it, or control. And every time she remembered Blaise inside her she felt a twinge; a twinge that reminded her that she was impure. She felt broken.

She was terribly terrified of men now. They were so powerful and demanding...They could be trustworthy and then stab your back in the blink of an eye. Her first relationship ever had shattered into millions of tiny shards that could not be put back together even with magic. After hours of sitting their and fainting then reviving and staring into space Hermione grabbed the edge of her desk and attempted to stand. The moment she stood she felt nauseous and dropped back down on the floor in a swoon. She tried again five minutes later and blindly made her way to the bathroom. She knew nothing of her surroundings and she just had to step into a warm purifying shower. She let the sheets fall to the floor and walked into the shower not even acknowledging the fact that Draco's door was open. Once she went into the shower she scrubbed at herself furiously.

_**Draco's POV**_

Draco had fallen into a troubled sleep and awoke at the noise of Hermione turning on the shower. He stood up and went to the door. It was as if he had planned this in his sleep somehow. He left his room and approached Hermione's room from the front door and he did an unlocking charm and went inside. His intention was to tidy up the room so when she returned she would not have horrible remnants from the days events to relinquish her memory. He picked up things strewn over the floor made the bed with fresh sheets he found under it, and basically set everything to its rights. Then an hour and a half later he heard the shower turn off and he crept inside his room.

He wanted to ask Hermione for permission to discuss this with a teacher or someone with authority. It was her personal matter and he didn't want her to feel ashamed because of him. So he planned to go and talk to Hermione after she got out of the shower.

**_Hermione's POV_**

Hermione got out of the shower, her skin bright red because she had almost scrubbed it raw. She went to her oaken chest and pulled out a few things. She pulled on sweatpants, and then started fastening on a bra. She heard a knock at the door. She jumped and her bra slid. "Hermione-Hermione it's me Draco. Can I talk to you?" A voice said from on the other side of the door.

Hermione's lip trembled and her hands shook. "Go-Go away! Stop bothering me!" Hermione stuttered as she groped around on the floor for her bra and then successfully fastened it as if the door might open any minute. "I need to talk to you. About what happened, about how I can help." Hermione gripped the edge of her bed post and closed her eyes. She really didn't want to speak to anyone, especially a guy. But then again she couldn't stay by herself anymore. Her threads were fraying and she needed someone to hold on to them before they became undone. She pulled on a t-shirt, and pointed her wand at the door which swung open. She held the wand in front of her.

He was surprised when the door swung open. He saw Hermione standing by the balcony door wand raised in front of her. She was wearing a faded t-shirt, and her hair was bushy, and her tear streaked face glared at him. "Stay there and speak." Hermione ordered him. Draco nodded. He took a deep breath and began. "I know what happened and I want to help. I know I am one of the people you probably least trust right now, but I mean well. What Blaise did to you it was wrong and I will kill him for it if hehasnt died already...and-"His fists clenched; "I can help." He added somewhat lamely as he had nothing more to say. Hermione nodded. Her fear was slowly ebbing away. Draco was standing their so strong and brave, and he wanted so very much to help her. The fierce glare in his eyes when he spoke Blaise's name told her how much he hated Blaise; she just knew he was right. Right now she needed someone to hold her. Tears sprung from her eyes as she took a step forward and Draco came to her and enveloped her in his arms.

Draco and Hermione had gone to Dumbledore's office, and when Draco told Dumbledore what happened he rose furiously in his chair. Hermione had said nothing and she sat with fawkes on her lap gazing tearfully at the forbidden forest. Dumbledore and Draco went out under the balcony to take Blaise to the ministry; Dumbledore had said he would have a trial with the whole wizengamot, because what he did was a serious crime. Draco and Dumbledore approached the begonia's and bushes where Blaise had fallen. Draco moved the bushes aside, and there lay—nothing. All they could see was the imprint of Blaise's body flattening the grass, and trails of blood leading away from it. Blaise was gone. Dumbledore and Draco followed the trail of blood and saw that it lead to the forbidden forest. They walked a few steps in and saw that there was no more dripping blood but there were gnats all over a little pool of blood that Blaise had left behind. They went back to Dumbeldore's office and agreed not to tell Hermione the news. Draco took her down to the hospital wing and into one of Madam Pomfreys private cubicles. Draco waited outside while she did a full body check up on Hermione and did a an immensely powerful cheering charm on her. She came out and gave Draco an official slip of parchment which said Hermione needed care, and two intermediate cheering charms every day. By the time they returned to their dormitory it was night and Hermione was giggling hysterically at the jokes Draco kept on telling her nonstop. He guessed Madam Pomfrey had also performed a memory erasing charm on her to alter the more graphic parts of the rape.

Draco went down to the kitchens and brought in a meal for her. He watched Hermione eat while making her laugh, and then feeding her a few bites when she stared sorrowfully in the fire. Then they departed to their rooms and Draco went and lay on his bed thinking. He had made Hermione laugh so much she looked as if she was going to burst with glee despite what happened. 'That must've been a very powerful cheering charm Madam Pomfrey did.' Was his last thought before he drifted off.

A quiet knock on the door awaked his subconscious mind. He got up and opened the door. It was Hermione and she was wearing a thin red nightgown and looking afraid. "I-I can't sleep in there. It's-" She didn't finish and Draco didn't know why he hadn't thought of it sooner. Of course she wouldn't be able to sleep in the room right now. Not after what happened. "Would you like to sleep here?" He asked her? She nodded. He opened the door wider and indicated the bed. He turned to go down to sleep on one of the couches, when Hermione's delicate hand grabbed his sleeve. She looked up at him and said "Will you stay?" Draco nodded and went to the lounge chair in his room. Hermione sat on the bed and indicated the spot next to her. "Please stay with me. I'm-I'm afraid." Draco gave her a questioning look. Was she serious? "I mean you ca sleep on top of the blankets and I'll sleep in them." She said. Draco made his way toward the bed and lay down. Hermione did the same. It was really quiet and then they both fell asleep. Somehow they wound their way into each other's arms.


	20. Ecstasy

**Very rated r chapter...Please do not read if you are of a delicate temperament as it may offend you. Hey thats two chapter within two days! It makes up for the huge gap in between...sry bout that. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter Twenty**

Hermione had decided not to tell Harry and Ron about what had happened because it would result in boiling blood and a thirst for revenge. They had come to visit Hermione in her dormitory in which she was rehabilitating and she simply told them she was pale and sick because of the witch flu she had caught from Eloise Midgen. They showered her with chocolate frogs and bertie bott's every flavor beans and came for regular visits. Hermione still had a quiet temperament, but she became more alive in the pleasureful company of Draco. He in turn made sure she ate and was never unhappy. And that was how Hermione had spent her two weeks off. Draco had taken her on many walks through a private garden Dumbledore had requested Professor Sprout to bewitch right under their balcony window.

Hermione returned to classes and was still a little morose. But she had formed a lovely relationship with Draco. I mean they hadn't done anything, Draco was kind enough to respect that, but it was a sort of tacit bond. She was still sleeping in Draco's room. He still slept in bed with her, with the same over and under sheets arrangement. She felt so safe, like wherever Draco was she was in a sort of haven. And just like a butterfly that shed off its cocoon in front of Hermione's eyes; she saw Draco for who he really was on the inside. All those years of accumulated hate against him resulted in...was it love? She didn't want to start anything because she was still a little afraid of relationships. She had experience of what they could be, and then soon turn into. She regularly performed intermediate cheering charms upon herself while getting dressed, and they really helped make the day go by faster.

5 WEEKS LATER...

Hermione was almost herself now. Because of the extremely effective cheering charms, she was slowly forgetting all the graphic details of what had happened. Soon it was an incident of the past, she didn't need cheering charms anymore because Draco was doing enough to keep her constantly happy. She was unconsciously flirting with him while he spent time with her and was enjoying herself. She looked forward to the time they would spend together in the evenings doing Head Boy Head Girl "duties." Three days ago they had spent almost five minutes staring at each other unknowingly as time slipped by them. It was just bliss staring into the depths of once cold, but now warm grey eyes and drowning in them.

Hermione sat curled up in one of the couches facing the fire feet tucked in under her. The wintry frosts were starting to settle in and harder cold gales blew outside that froze Hermione's hands to her books these days. She was reading _Dueling With Vampires; Edition II _by Emis Flerner. She heard a cautious knock on the door and looked up, her finger automatically stopping on the last word she was reading. The door slowly opened and no one was there, but then Hermione looked down and saw that there was large tennis ball eyes staring at her from next to the doorknob. "Dobby!" Hermione said happily and he came in and bowed. "How are you Miss?" Asked Dobby staring adoringly up at her. "I'm fine, and you?" She asked the little house-elf. She noticed that Dobby was wearing one of her caps that she had knit in her fifth year. "I am fine Dumbledore sir has been most gracious." And then he remembered suddenly "Oh I forgot why I was here!" He smacked himself on the forehead and then went out. Hermione raised her eyebrows and then saw Dobby completely covered by large white roses that obscured his vision. He stumbled madly into the room and then gave her the flowers. "Master requested me to send these to you." With that he bowed with his long nose touching the floor and left.

Hermione smelled the glossy white silky roses and let their perfume permeate her senses. When she opened her eyes she saw Draco standing by the door with his hands crossed over his chest smirking at her. "Like them?" He asked her walking over to the couch. "I love them, they're so pretty-" She began but then Draco stopped her with a finger on her lips. He leaned in close and so did Hermione and then he suddenly leaned back. "So what do I get in return?" "Huh?" Hermione said uncertainly and then said "What would you like?" "Not much." He replied. "Well I don't have anything at the moment, but I can give you this." She got up and Draco saw a look of uncertainty cross her face which she changed to a smile. And without warning she gripped the front of his shirt pulling him close and indulged herself with a kiss. "Good enough?" She asked. Draco shook his head astonished. He had not expected her to do that...I mean she was recovering pretty quickly and ready to move on from what happened. He supposed some people recovered more quicker than others.

Hermione walked up to her staircase and said "I think I'll sleep in my room tonight, good night." She walked nimbly up the stairs and shut the door behind her.

Hermione arrived in potions class the next day followed closely by Harry and Ron. She saw Draco and smiled slightly and then walked to the back of the classroom where she set down her bag. Harry and Ron sat on her either side. Ron was a little flushed throughout the whole class asking Hermione if he could do this or that, or crush her scarab beetles for her. Hermione had said she would be alright by herself but he kept at it all the same. "Ron I've made tons of successful potions before, I suggest you concentrate on your own because I don't think it's supposed to smell like rotten eggs!" And after that he shut up. Before class ended Ron slipped her a note and then walked away with Neville. Hermione opened it and saw that it said "Meet me by Boris the Bewildered after class. –Ron." She crumpled up the note and stuffed it in her bag then went to the statue. She saw Ron standing by it fidgeting and straightening his robes. He stopped immediately when he spotted her. The whole hallway was empty. "Er...hi." He said his hands in his robe pockets. "What did you want to see me about?" Said Hermione cutting it short. "I was wondering if you thought about...you know." Hermione was blank for a moment then realized he was talking about the last time they had met alone. "Ron. What I said last time stands. I'm sorry, I'm your best friend and I want to keep it that way." Said Hermione saying it apologetically as she saw Ron's face become crestfallen. His face flushed and becoming slightly angry he said "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you and Vicky were still going out." And with that he stormed away. "Vicky" Hermione said and realized he was talking about Viktor Krum. She shook her head and walked away.

The halls of Hogwarts were now buzzing about Christmas and what people they were doing during the holidays. Hermione was going to stay at Hogwarts. She wasn't really ready to face her parents just yet. It would probably cause her eyes to fill up and she would have to tell them what happened and she really didn't want to. Meanwhile she and Draco snuck kisses when they were alone and Draco left flowers and notes for her everywhere. Hermione was now smiling more, and even humming to herself. Draco kept on saying that he had a surprise for her for on Christmas and when she asked what it was he only smiled and said just wait a little longer. Hermione was now on the edge of her seat to find out what it was. Meanwhile Hermione had gotten Draco something from one of the obscure shops in Hosmeade. It was a glass heart which was about the size of her hand. It was perched upon a base of limestone. The inscription said that the heart would turn red filled with shiny red dust from the planet Mars which is only found deep inside the ground when the person they loved was thinking about them. Hermione knew it would always stay red.

Slowly around the time the holidays approached the school seemed a little emptier each day. Hermione usually spent her time with Draco in front of the fire, reading, finishing up homework, or "other" things. The halls were hung with mistletoe and holly and there were little elves walking around delivering remaining students their Christmas greetings and saying "Have a happy Christmas!" in their squeaky voices. Hermione got a ton everyday and you can just guess who they were from. On Christmas Eve Draco approached Hermione with his hands behind his back. "Ok I'm going to give you a part of your Christmas present today." He held out his hands and there was a rectangular gift box wrapped in green glossy wrapping paper and tied with a large silver bow. Hermione eagerly took it in her hands and opened it. She put aside the silver paper inside and pulled out a red dress. She gasped and jumped up and hugged Draco. Then she went back to the dress and held it out to take a good look at it. It was red with two thin straps that crisscrossed in the back. The bottom of the dress had light frills and it hitched up on one side to her left thigh. It had a red silky scarf with it and Hermione fingered it lovingly. "Its-beautiful." She said quietly. She gave Draco another quick kiss and then went upstairs to try it on. Draco acted as if to follow her. And she stopped and turned around with a mischievous grin on her face. "I'm a big girl now I can change by myself. You wait here." She said and ran up the stairs.

She tried on the dress and it fit her exactly right. She gasped at her reflection in the mirror as it clung perfectly to her curves and showed off her figure. She didn't really wear clothes like these but she looked amazing. She heard Draco call from outside; "Come out and show me!" "That's going to be your surprise." Hermione replied laughing. He'd have to wait just like he made her wait. She gently took it off and put it back in the box. Then she carefully placed it in her oaken chest and walked out on the landing. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now..." She suppressed a yawn and Draco leapt up the stairs and started tickling her.

Hermione awoke on Christmas morning and went downstairs after freshening up. Draco was still asleep and she saw a pile of wrapped presents at the base of a decorated tree that had appeared there during the holidays. She went down and unwrapped her presents. There were a set of books from Harry, a large box of candy that sang Christmas carols from Ron, the usual from Mrs. Weasely, and then she noticed a small box that she had missed which rested next to her parent's presents. She unwrapped it and found a tiny box which held a silver chain inside. The pendant was a heart with the letters D and H entwined. Hermione gasped and put it on. She looked at her reflection in the mirror up in her room and saw that it was beautiful.

At night they went for Christmas dinner and Hermione wore some new dress robes her parents had sent her. She dined in the company of the remaining students and the presence of the teachers. The hall was decorated with frost and Christmas trees and bows of holly and mistletoe and little faeries winking in and out of places. The elves that delivered their greeting cards stood on a little stage and sang Christmas carols. There were little treats on the table; little boxes filled with candy and the like. After it was finished everyone went up to their rooms. When Hermione got to her dormitory she quickly changed into the dress Draco had given her, and fixed the silver chain around her neck. She did a hair fixing charm on her hair having it come down in rivulets and soft curls. She touched up on her makeup and admired herself in the mirror and then went downstairs. Draco was waiting for her facing the fire and sitting on the couch. When he heard her come down he turned around and it seemed as if his eyes popped. She was stunning and she looked great. He noticed his pants becoming uncomfortable. "Wow." He said. Hermione smiled and then Draco took her by the hand. "I'm going to take you to the surprise." She nodded and he led her through the hall and Hermione thought how silly it would look if someone saw her in the dress and Draco leading her by the hand somewhere. She giggled silently and Draco didn't here her. Then he let go of Hermione's hand and walked in front of a blank wall 3 times. Hermione recognized this as a way of gaining entry to the Room of Requirement. A door appeared and Draco led her through with his hands on her eyes. Then he let go.

Hermione gasped at the site. There was red everywhere. There was a little lounge with crimson colored chairs around a little table, and then a little bar sort of thing to the other side and then a bed covered with silky red coverlets with hangings around on one side. There were crimson colored curtains, and lots of hangings on the walls. The floor in front of her was cleared and she expected it was for dancing. There was a balcony lit with faeries and moonlight. It was a breathtaking site. Draco turned on the music. "May I have this dance?" "You may." They waltzed around the room to fast dances which made them breathless and then to slow ones in which Hermione lay her head upon Draco's shoulder. When the music stopped they just stood there Hermione's head on Draco's shoulder eyes shut moving to the music in their heads.

Then Draco stopped and held her head gently so that he could see her face. "Do you want to do this?" He asked her and Hermione nodded. She knew this was going to happen and she wanted it to. She was ready. She believed this would erase memories of what happened before. He kissed her on the lips and her mouth opened and he slid his tongue through. They couldn't get enough of each other no matter how far they delved into each other. Hermione's hands were on his back and she could feel his erection against her thighs. She wanted him so badly the whole past month was leading up to it. Draco shrugged off his dress robes and he was wearing a pair of black pants with a pale green muscle shirt. He was so perfect. Hermione slid her hands up his chest feeling his muscles and then had Draco unzip her dress. She let the dress fall away and she seductively sat on the bed with her matching red bra and underwear, exposing half her breasts. Draco pulled off his shirt exposing his creamy white beautiful skin with muscles from all those quidditch practices. He walked up to her and started planting kisses on all the exposed parts of her body. He pressed a hand to her navel and indulged himself with another kiss. Hermione pushed him back on the bed and bent down and slowly seductively unzipped his pants with her teeth while Draco lay moaning. She pulled off his pants and tossed them to the floor. She smiled at the site of his wet satin green boxers and tugged at their waistband. She slid her hand through and grabbed what was there and Draco moaned even louder. She went to get up when Draco grabbed her hand and deftly slid off her bra. She sat there topless and Draco gently pushed her down on the bed and layed a kiss to each breast. Then he sucked on them while Hermione moaned and had her hands in his silky hair. He put his hand while doing that to her panties and slid them off. Hermione did the same with his and Draco tasted her. Hermione screamed in pleasure and then she pulled off Draco's boxers and did the same. Then Draco pushed Hermione down on the bed and got on top of her. He locked his lips with her and slid his tongue through once more along with something else. Hermione screamed Draco's name again and again as it was the most erotic moment in her life. Draco did it again then made to come out but Hermione wrapped her legs around him keeping him there. It felt like they were in their own world lying at the brink of something. They lay that way for ten minutes then he pulled out. They lay panting and breathing heavily. Then Hermione got up in her sheet and walked to what appeared to be the bathroom. Draco gripped the sheet and followed. Hermione turned on the Jacuzzi and let the water run while she grinned at Draco.


	21. An Unlikely Savior

**Guys if you read this please submit reviews! .:Graphic Content:.**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hermione was so in love with Draco she forgot what she was doing, lost in her thoughts most of the time. After that night (you know the one I'm talking about) there were many similar sessions that occurred each better than the next from Hermione's perspective. Anything that had happened in the past was completely wiped from her mind. She was a new person. While Draco was out for quidditch practice she had wandered into his room (not that he slept in it anymore) and she saw the crystal heart she had given him. It was a bright red and she beamed with happiness knowing he was thinking about her.

Her classes were going well; she was in her normal routine now. Harry and Ron didn't mention anything about her being sick before and she was glad for it. Of course they were too wrapped up in their homework which they never managed to finish anyway. Ron wasn't really speaking to her much however. He never spoke directly to her, and he just replied if she asked him something and that was about it. She wasn't that concerned though. Ron would get over it soon he was attractive, he would find someone.

Hermione was sitting out on the balcony and watching the giant squid's tentacles rove the edges of the water and make it ripple. She had a book cradled in her lap and she sat with her feet tucked under her which was her usual position when reading a book. It was such a serene day...Hermione closed her eyes as the gentle breeze played across her face. Then someone put their hands over her eyes and she jumped. She smiled. "Draco you're back already? I thought practice wasn't over till four?" Hermione inquired and pulled the hands off of her face and turned in her seat to face him.

Except it was not him. He looked very much like him however, an older Draco. Hermione gasped realizing who it was. It was Lucius Malfoy. His long blond hair was tied back with a silver clasp. He was wearing black and emerald robes and one of his hands held his wand which was in something that looked like a scabbard. His face was menacing and sinister and Hermione suddenly grew afraid. It was as if a dark cloud has passed over the sky. He grabbed Hermione by the hair and yanked her in the room. He shut the slider door which had been open and pushed her on the bed. "You filthy mudblood." He said through bared teeth. "I knew I'd find you here. I am here on the Dark Lord's orders. Apparently my idiot son tried to dispose of my faithful servant. But it was a failed try as Blaise Zabini is not dead." Hermione whimpered. She had thought Blaise had died when Draco had thrown him out of the window. "He returned to me and told me all that occurred. He is not sure he was successful. Of course he was punished and he is recovering now. I have also asked a few Slytherins a few things to whom Draco was should I say acquainted with. And they said that he has been having an affair with a filthy mudblood like you. Of course I will make sure he is punished for that as well. I don't think I can even call him my son anymore. After all I have taught him he has repaid me like this." The he eyed her form and put on a cruel smile. "You must be punished as well." He laughed and took something out of his pocket. He also took out his wand and said "Rebindo" Hermione felt as if invisible ropes held her down to the bed and she could not get up. Lucius laughed again at her failed efforts. Hermione started sobbing; she hoped she was not going to go through the same ordeal she had gone through the night of the ball.

Then Lucius took the lid off of what looked like a flask. He downed the liquid in one gulp then threw the flask to the floor. He took off his robes and faced the full length mirror hanging on the wall. Suddenly his body started to ripple and Hermione uttered a silent scream as he transformed into Draco. He had taken a swig of polyjuice potion and he was going to rape her in the form of Draco to scar her forever. Hermione started sobbing loudly and knew that there was no Draco to help her this time. He wouldn't be in for at least another hour. And nobody would hear her. "I took a diluted form of polyjuice potion so you can enjoy me in the form of your beloved Draco. Oh and how could I deny you the pleasure of myself?" He laughed and walked to the bed. He ripped off her clothing and Hermione cried louder as the memories of what she had almost forgetten came back fresh and ripe in her mind. Why was all this happening to her? She just wished that the three fates would just cut her string right now. Lucius in the form of her beloved Draco jammed his lips to hers while on top of her and forced his tongue through no matter how hard she tried to keep her lips shut. His tongue reached the back of her mouth and she felt she was going to throw up. She closed her eyes through it all so that she would not have any memories of it. When she opened her eyes for a second she cried out loud in Lucius's mouth because it was Lucius himself. And then he changed into Draco again and she quickly shut her eyes. He kept pawing at her body trying to remove the last of her clothes. Hermione moved her head this way and that so he wouldn't kiss her again and he grabbed her breasts and she spit on him. He slapped her hard and Hermione could feel the mark burning on her cheek. She whimpered and moaned in pain and also from whatever he was doing to her. She just felt like dying.

She felt something wet on her breasts and opened her eyes an inch and saw what he was doing and she struggled against the charms that were holding her to the bed. She would not let this happen again to her! Lucius was moving up from her breasts to her face again and he locked her in a kiss once more while she struggled feebly under him. He was in the form of Lucius and she bit his lip as hard as she could. Blood started spilling and he slapped her again. He wiped the blood from his lips then stroked her sensitive area and Hermione felt a wave of nausea. He was about to lower himself into her slowly while laughing cruelly when the door opened. "Help!" Hermione screamed she could feel Lucius's erection on her sensitive area. "Miss Hermione!" Squeaked a little voice and Hermione looked in dismay in the same direction Lucius Malfoy was looking and she saw large ears and large tennis ball eyes. Her savior was Dobby not Draco. Dobby gasped at the scene he saw before him and then his face became furious with hot white anger when he saw it was Lucius Malfoy on top of her. "You!" His voice squeaked. He pointed his fingers at Lucius and uttered a cry and then Lucius suddenly vanished. Then he pointed at Hermione and her binding opened and she quickly covered herself with the bed clothes. "Dobby you saved me!" She sobbed again and Dobby called Winky. Winky who was tidying up downstairs quickly came upstairs and upon Dobby's orders helped Hermione get dressed and gave her some hot tea. Hermione was so glad she did not have to go through the pain of what happened last time her sadness seemed to ebb away. "Where did you send him Dobby?" She asked the house-elf who had saved her. "I sent him to the sewers of Transylvania." He said and Hermione uttered a weak laugh. "I can't thank you enough!" She said and she gave the two house elves hugs. "Tis' our duty miss!" Dobby squeaked and she sent them along their way. She performed the cheering charms Madam Pomfrey had performed on her when Draco had taken her to the hospital wing. She decided not to tell Draco what had happened because he would be so ashamed and would not want her to see his face again.


	22. A cruel Awakening

**Ok guys I know I can't move the story along at the pace you want me to but I'm trying...I want more reviews! Lol Even you silent readers who don't submit anything or don't have an account please try!!! After all reviews are a girls best friend...:) .:Some Graphic Content:.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Hermione went into the bathroom and shrugged off the bathrobe she had slipped on in her haste. She was itching to take a shower, and she spun the hot and cold dial in the shower and waited for it to adjust to the right temperature while she critically examined her body in the mirror in front of her. She had a few marks from recent events down her neck and trailing down. She got rid of those with a handy spell she had learned. Then she turned to the tempting sound of water hitting tiles and slipped inside the shower.

Draco arrived sweaty from quidditch practice and placed his broom in a corner of the room. He heard Hermione taking a shower and decided to join her. He pulled off his shirt and left all his other clothes in a heap on the floor when he noticed from the corner of his eye something glinting on his desk. He inwardly gasped as he saw it was a knife. It was stuck in the desk mercilessly and the sharp point disappeared into the polished wood. He pulled it out and examined the hilt. I was silver with a silver serpent coiled around it. The eyes of the serpent glowed with green jewels most likely emeralds. He let the knife fall with a clatter to the desk as he realized where it had come from. He closed his eyes as if in pain and then opened them and noticed the letter the knife had been holding down. It looked like it was torn from one of his books and it was written in spidery script; his father's handwriting. Draco's hands shakily picked up the letter and his eyes crossed over the page again and again. It said:

_ 'How could you? Having a fling with the mudblood are you? I would understand if it was for your own pleasure, but I did not expect you to become attached to a filthy mudblood! You will be severely punished when you return home, or I may just come and take care of you myself if I happen to drop by. By the way I met this mudblood girlfriend of yours. Quite attractive for a muggle. I had quite a LOT of fun with her. I must say she enjoyed it as well as you were supposedly present.'_

_-Lucius Malfoy_

The letter fell from his hand and trailed slowly to the ground like a feather. Draco was horrified. What had he done to Hermione? He couldn't possibly have? "No...No she's ok..." He said over and over again as if to console himself. Many a time his father had brought muggle women to the manor that he had captured and tortured them by raping them senseless. Draco had seen his father turn into the lady's husband while raping her and then turning back to himself again. It was one of his favorite pastimes. He felt bile rising in his throat and leaned on the desk for support. He heard the shower stop and Hermione's door creak open so he charged through his bathroom door, through Hermione's door and entered her room. Hermione was changing and she turned around to look at him with a smile while slipping on a shirt.

"Hermione did my father hurt you?" He asked with a look of panic on his face. Hermione's smile slowly slid off her face and she silently wondered how he knew he had dropped by. "N-No...What are you talking about?" Hermione tried to keep a confused look on her face but she could tell that it was not working. "Hermione don't-don't lie to me." Draco came and gripped her shoulders desperately. "Draco he stopped by and it was nothing. He waited in the living room for you that's all." Hermione said while trying not to give anything anyway. Draco sighed with relief. "Thank god." He said and gave her a kiss. "Well it's time for dinner you know, you want to go down?" She asked. He shook his head. "No... I think I need to be by myself for a little while." She nodded understanding completely. She put on her robes and walked down. She entered the great hall and since nor Harry or Ron were around she seated herself next to Neville. "Hi Neville!" She said pulling a plate of mashed potatoes toward her and dishing some out in her own plate as well as his empty one. "Hi Hermione." He said distractedly. He was immersed in a brown leather bound book which said "_Exotic plants of Abyssinia_" on the spine. Apparently he had forgotten to fill his plate with food. Hermione ate and then quickly went upstairs as she had some work she wanted to finish. She sat upstairs in front of the coffee table with a mug of hot apple cider she had conjured. She flipped through a book she had found in the library. After flipping through two more books and doing some extra credit work for Professor Flitwick Hermione heard Draco come downstairs.

He came and massaged her shoulders and she looked up at him with that familiar twinkle in her eyes. "Oh it's time already?" She put her arms around Draco and he effortlessly lifted her up and carried her up the stairs to her room. There he stripped and did the same for her and then they joined each other on the bed for another fiery night filled with passion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron mentally kicked himself. It was no good and he couldn't abstain himself from talking to Hermione any longer. He had not been talking to her so that she would make more of an effort to talk to him but it seemed that it had gone the other way around. She had simply accepted the fact that he didn't want to speak to her and didn't even try to make conversation unless it was necessary. He had grudgingly gone downstairs to dinner in the last seven minutes as he was trying to finish the dangerously large pile of homework he had accumulated over the week. He took a seat at the Gryffindor table and his eyes sweeped up and down the table looking for Hermione. She wasn't there so she had probably already eaten. He sighed and poked half-heartedly at his piece of chicken with his fork.

He had to apologize for his immature behavior to her. He just couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his fork on his plate and headed out the double doors of the great hall. He went to the library where Hermione was usually found. He scanned the shelves of books and went to her favorite squashy arm chair. She was not there. He decided to go to her dormitory. He knew she would be up reading or something. He struggled to remember the password she had told Harry and him. "Black flowers? Black pixies? Black peanuts? He racked his brain. He passed a portrait of a large glass vase filled with roses with luscious glittering petals. "Petals!" He yelled and scared a few first-year girls nearby. It was black petals. Having solved this he walked confidently to her dormitory with a spring in his step. He would speak to his beloved Hermione soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione moaned as Draco's wet kissed lingered on her neck while his hands stroked the length of her body. He was on top of her but his weight didn't bother her. Her hands were in his platinum blond hair and she straddled him feeling the tip of his erection against her. She just never got tired of this. It was a wonder she thought to herself; that she had not done this in her earlier years of life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood in front of the acrylic portrait which was the entrance to Hermione's dorm. He said "black petals" and the portrait swung forward to reveal an arched doorway and warm comfortable room. The fire was cracking in its grate and he could see Hermione's bag and things littered on the floor. He walked up to them and peered at what she had been writing. The sentence had been left hanging in mid-sentence with the quill lying on the paper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco were oblivious to the fact that anyone had entered their dorm. They were unconscious to each others surroundings, their main focus each other. Draco's mouth was at her breasts and Hermione's hands were probing elsewhere along his body. She let out moans calling his name again and again as his face got lower and that pleasant tingle started in her stomach again. He kissed her with a fiery passion with his tongue inside her mouth exploring familiar territory. Then he did that unsuspecting trick Hermione still had not gotten used to, he went inside her and Hermione gasped and moaned loudly in his mouth at her surprise. He moved inside her while she slightly arched her back moving her hips underneath him and calling his name like a mantra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron jogged up the stairs to her room two at a time as was his way and knocked on her door. No one opened the door and he knocked again...perhaps she was asleep? He heard a moan inside and his mind quickly flew into a panic. Was she in danger? Was she hurt? He barged the door open and raced into the room. At the spectacle before him his mouth fell open so wide that it looked like it would touch the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muahahahaha! Cliffhanger!**


	23. Unwanted Discoveries

**Once again people I really want reviews because then I get idea as to what people think of my work...I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Ron's mouth hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. He seemed too shock to move, and Draco and Hermione didn't even notice his presence until he actually barged into the room. And they were of course paralyzed with horror...I mean being caught in the act by your best friend...not a good situation you'd want to find yourself in.

Ron slowly recovered his senses. He couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. It was as if he had stepped in to some kind of nightmarish dream. Here he was going to apologize to the love of his life; and he finds her in the middle of sex with his worst enemy. It just couldn't be real. Then Hermione's moan brought him back to the real world. Draco came out of her and wrapped her up with a sheet as well as himself. "What do you think you're doing here Weasely?!" Malfoy snarled at him. "Don't you have any sense of privacy? Oh wait never mind how would you? You and your family all sleep in the same room." Hermione scolded him with a look but it didn't stop him. "Get out and go back to your little Gryffindor frie-" Ron suddenly charged at him and pushed him off the bed, off of Hermione. His face was as red as an overripe strawberry and he was fuming. "What are you doing to her?!" He yelled and pointed his wand at Mafloy; "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco's body froze up with the full body bind and he lay there mute on the side of the bed.

"Hermione! 'Mione! Are you ok? I mean..." Ron was hopelessy checking to see if she was in any sign of pain or if she was hurt. Hermione's patience snapped. It was none of his business what she did in her room or with whom. Who was Ron to come charging into her dormitory, and most particularly her room? Did he thin he was raping her or something? "Ron! Just leave us alone! I'm fine and I was spending some time with my boyfriend." "Yes boyfriend!" She yelled as she saw a look of pure horror and disgust settle over Ron's face again covering the hurt. "So will you just please leave and shut the door on your way out." She finished while breathing heavily and gazing angrily at Ron who looked as if he couldn't believe his ears. And without a word he left. Hermione held her head in her hands...He just made their life even more complicated...Their relationship was no secret any longer. She got off the bed and suddenly realized Draco was in a body bind and she did a simple counter curse.

He got up brushing himself off angrily. He just looked so funny trying to entangle himself from a bunch of crimson and gold sheets and getting up from the side of the bed... Hermione just couldn't hold herself back; she started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" He said irritably. Hermione just shook her head and let her sheet fall to the floor.

Ron went blindly through the halls with absolutely no clue as to where he was going. He was going wherever his feet carried him. His anger had ebbed away to hurt, and he felt like someone was trying to wrench his heart out of his chest. The scene that he had stumbled upon kept on haunting him; and the hurtful words Hermione had spoken to him reverberated in his head again and again. He walked out of the castle and towards the lake. Once he got there he kept walking straight ahead not noticing how wet his clothes were getting. He was oblivious to it all and soon the stars and the moon melted away into blackness.

Hermione awoke in the morning as the sun tickled her face. Her calendar shouted "113 days left till exams!" and Hermione wearily got off the bed. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea overcome her senses and she blindly grabbed the nightstand for support. She felt as though she was going to throw up. She stumbled towards the bathroom and pulled out a bucket she found in the cabinets underneath the sink. She gagged and threw up in the bucket and sat down on the tiled steps of the Jacuzzi to stabilize herself. In a few minutes she cleared up the mess and showered. She pulled on a robe over some clothes she found in her oak chest and went down to the door of the dormitory. She stopped with her hand on the handle. She didn't want to go there and sit under Ron's accusing gaze...It would just be too much. Besides she wasn't feeling herself so she had a house elf deliver up some food. Draco was already down for breakfast she supposed.

When the food arrived she picked at it and couldn't eat much. She left her plate on the coffee table with only a few small bites taken. She opened the door and rushed off to the library.

She walked to the restricted section; which she was thankfully allowed in now that she was head girl. Her fingers touched the spines of several dusty volumes until she found the one she was looking for. She opened it and coughed as a cloud of dust met her face. She retreated to the back of the library with the book hidden beneath the folds of her robes. Checking no one was around she cautiously opened the book to the page she wanted.

_"For a witch to find out if she was pregnant there are only two steps to be taken. First brew the Svangerskapdetektor potion. _("That's Norwegian!" Hermione exclaimed in her head.)_ It must be brewed for three and three-fourth hours. Once the potion is complete it will turn a deep magenta. Take three sips when it is steaming, do not let the heat bother you. If the potion turns your stomach blue, you are free of child. If however it turns red, you are to become a mother. The ingredients are listed below."_

Hermione ripped out the page and it stuffed it into the pocket of her robes. From the moment she had felt the wave of nausea she had the suspicion that she was pregnant...She and Draco were always active at night...She just hoped she wasn't pregnant. What would Draco say? She didn't think he would want a child. She rushed up to her room and set about making the potion. She was short a few ingredients but she would have to get them during Snape's class she decided. She felt a shiver up her spine as she remembered Snape's office with its jarred specimens floating forever in the green preservatives...

Since breakfast was soon to be over in the great hall Hermione put a spell around her work to keep it from harms way. She rushed down to Herbology class and waited for the rest of the class to appear. Harry came in with Neville but there was no sign of Ron. He probably didn't want to be around me...she thought as Professor Sprout put clay pots in front of them. She set about to work planted fanged geraniums. No one came out with less than a few scratches from the green house.

It was time for potions and Hermione felt a cloud of dread settle over her. She would have to sneak past Snape somehow and steal the ingredients...how she didn't know. She would have to create some sort of diversion...Hermione took a seat at the back of the class. When it began she asked if she could excuse herself and use the bathroom. She crept out into the hallway and walked a few yards to the door where Snape's office was. She did a complex unlocking charm as Snape wasn't simply a person who would leave anyone to open it with the Alohomora. She opened the door and closed it silently behind her. There was a door which led to the class and Hermione could hear him scolding Neville for something. She quickly approached his private stores and started pulling out the ingredients she needed. She kept on dropping packets of ingredients in her haste and fear. "Well, Well... Ms. Granger." Said a deep voice behind her and all her ingredients fell to the floor as she gasped and turned around to face Professor Snape.


	24. A Pansy in the Wrong Bed is Just a Weed

**Hope you like chapter, I made it long! Sorry for not updating earlier, I got really busy and all...I'll be more prompt in the future! Thanks for all of your reviews, and keep reviewing please!! :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Hermione choked on the air and felt as if she was glued to the ground as she stared into the black eyes of her smirking potion's master. Her mind flitted through countless excuses; none however she knew would work on Snape. She quickly stooped down and clawed at the packets of ingredients strewn on the floor; but Snape was too quick for her. He grabbed a packet just as she was about to pick it up and held it close to his face. "Shredded Flaxen? What else have you got there," he said.

Snape took a few steps closer to her. "I did not expect to see such a student like you back here in my private stores." Hermione noticed the emphasis he put on the word private. "However you have probably come here for a reason." He said as he stared thoughtfully at the stone wall ahead while rubbing his chin. Hermione felt waves of nausea wash over her; she knew Snape was deliberately taking his time. Without warning he stepped up and grabbed the ingredients which she had slowly loosened her hold on. "Bicorn horns? Billywigs? Jellied newts? What can you possibly need these for?" He said as he studied his packets with a puzzled look on his face.

Hermione watched as comprehension dawned on his face. "Ah…But this cannot be. Ms. Granger?" He said as if he could not believe his eyes. "A-Are you pregnant?" Hermione knew what to say now. "No I'm not. I-I was doing a bit of studying on my own and I w-wanted the ingredients."

"I see. But you do not have my permission." He said smirking openly and evilly. Hermione's heart stopped then thudded louder and louder. Snape had almost found her out…well who wouldn't find out in a few months from now… She shuddered at the thought of looking overly conspicuous soon and have millions of eyes wash over her as she traversed Hogwart's halls…

"Ms. Granger!" Snape said angrily snapping her back into reality. "Please return those ingredients to my keeping and return to class. We will discuss a suitable detention of my liking"; he smirked at the thought "after class."

Hermione did not want to do what she was about to do; but he had left her no choice. She felt as if she was betraying Dumbledore's trust as she pulled out a slip of parchment from her robes. She held it out for his suspicious eyes. "I have permission from the Headmaster." She said. He scanned the paper wordlessly then gave her a slightly resigned look. "You may take the ingredients then." He turned and faced his back towards her. Hermione took this as a signal to leave. She clutched her ingredients and hid them among the fold of her robes. She reentered class unnoticed, as the class was trying to protect itself from the aqua colored spark their cauldrons were emitting.

She slipped her ingredients inside her school satchel and was about to turn around when she felt a light tap on her arm. She jumped slightly then turned to face Harry's worried eyes. "Hermione have you seen Ron at all, since last night? Because he didn't come back to Gryffindor Tower after dinner…I was wondering where he was. He's not in classes either." Hermione scanned the class with her eyes and sure enough she had not spotted any redhead.

She felt like there was a stone sinking slowly to her stomach; the stone being her guilt. Where had Ron gone? Then suddenly her words from last night echoed around her head and she saw Ron's hurt expression. She closed her eyes and winced as if in pain. "I-I don't know where he is Harry…" She said turning to look at him. "I hope he's alright wherever he is, because I'm starting to get worried. I'm thinking about telling Dumbledore." Harry replied. She nodded and he walked back to his seat. Hermione slowly began chopping her nectar reeds with cold fingers and thoughts of Ron.

* * *

Ron slowly opened his eyes and blinked once; twice. His surroundings seemed to sway in front of him and they looked blurry. A door in the corner opened and a person came in with greenish hair tangled with twigs and a body with a slight greenish tinge. Ron gasped as he noticed that it was not a person; it was a mermaid. Her tail had silver scales that would have gleamed in the sunlight; but were suppressed with the dark water. Water? Ron felt he could not breathe, and he tried to raise his hands for help; then darkness enveloped him once more.

* * *

Hermione raced through the empty halls; her nimble feet making no sound on the flagged stone floor. She felt the sweat on her body cool and she felt cold as she ran to her dormitory. The portrait swung to the side and she rushed into the room with her ingredients. She felt sick to her stomach as she ran the steps to her room then dumped her things on the bed. She dropped on the bed and blinked back tears of frustration and self-pity. She got up hastily wiping them away and set about getting her ingredients ready. There was no time to think. She mixed the ingredients then let them simmer. Then she did a complex time spell that she had learned over the summer which took her three and three fourths of an hour forward in time. This time the contents in the cauldron were a deep magenta and she dipped in her ladle. She hesitated putting the steaming contents into her mouth but the paper had said take no heed for heat. She sipped the potion then swallowed it when she realized it was strangely chilled.

She felt the cold potion running its course through her veins and she lay on the bed in exhaustion. When the feeling stopped she sat up and pulled up her robes. She let out a cry of anguish for her stomach was bright red, as if it had a terrible rash. She ran her hands over it, but it just seemed like it was colored red, there were no rash like effects. She slumped back on to the bed and wept.

* * *

Ron awoke once more, and this time he was not afraid. He had been subconscious for a long while, and bits and pieces of his for now fragmented memory flitted through his mind; a kind face peering at him concernedly, putting a spoon made of cool stone to his lips. He had enough energy now to lift up his hands and he felt his face for gills. He knew he could have not survived in the water if he was not regularly being fed gillyweed. He removed the reedy covers he was using and he saw a dark green tail emerge from underneath. With newfound muscles he flexed it and took a curious swim around the little hut-like cabin he was inside. He approached the door and put his hand on the smooth stone knob, which was made of a smoothened rock.

Suddenly the door opened to his surprise and the same mermaid he had encountered earlier came inside, and he saw delight and fear wash over her face at once. She quickly shut the door behind her and appraised him with wide eyes. "Get back on the bed," she said in a sort of throaty gurgle. He listened and waded back to the bed. She walked over to a wall and lifted a large leaf covering the window. She squinted and peered out. She sighed gratefully and went over to a stone counter and started mixing things inside a mortar. Ron saw her hold a wriggling ball of gillyweed which she slowly crushed with powerful strokes with her pestle. Then she came to him and held out the bowl. He looked at the slimy rat tails which had separated and mixed with a blend of other things distastefully. She forced down a few spoons, and then he did it by himself.

She watched him from a corner of the room then spoke; "Do not leave this place. My people will not welcome the likes of you. I will take care of you until you are well. Then you must leave and not return." She said this with a sad note in her voice. There was a loud rapping noise on the door and her eyes widened in fright. She hid Ron under the bed then draped the reed bedclothes over the bed in such a way so as to conceal him. The knocking grew louder and more impatient, and she opened the door.

"Sirena. Who were you speaking to? I forbade you to meet anyone." She was pushed aside; Ron could see through the cracks in the woven reeds. A large merman with tangled greenish hair and a beard with things woven into it from the lake made a cursory look around the room. Ron stiffened as he approached the bed and he saw the stone bowl with a few of its remaining contents strewn on the floor. "What's this?" He growled and he picked it up. "It's only food." Sirena said in a small voice. The large merman flung the bowl towards the other wall in a fury and it resounded with a _clang_. He then came toward Sirena and pushed her towards the bed. "Once I found out who's been here they will go to the Maersken, along with you!" Sirena was sobbing now and he left while banging the door shut.

Ron waited a few minutes then tapped her tail through the bedclothes. He was not sure if it was safe to come out. She made a startled "oh!" and helped him out. "Who was that?" Ron said brushing himself off. "H-He is my so called husband. I was forcefully married to him, and he does not tolerate me seeing anyone…I am very alone, and am not allowed to see my friends either. She sobbed more and Ron comforted her by whispering comforting words in her ears and putting his arm around her, while he gazed at the upturned bowl lying across the room.

* * *

Hermione had gone back to classes after using a simple vanishing spell to clear up her potion mess. She had gone around with a bleak mood, and she supposed having a good cry had helped. She was going to tell Draco the news when they were alone together tonight.

Her mind didn't seem to be on the lessons, and she kept imagining various scenarios in which she told Draco the news, and saw how he reacted. Finally it was dark outside; as she came back up from dinner after having a brief chat with Ginny and Lavender who made her feel a little lighter. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Suddenly she heard a faint whiny voice saying; "Draco I know you want me! Why isn't it like it was before, we had such good times! I could make everything better and you wouldn't have to console yourself with that- that-. "No! I'm not leaving! I'll make you happy, we are meant to be!" Hermione knew that voice. She climbed the stairs rapidly but slowly, and peered through the tiny space in which the door had left open. She opened the door all the way and gasped at what she saw; Pansy Parkinson was lying on top of Draco kissing him earnestly with her robes hanging open. Hermione felt the world reel beneath her feet and she crumpled to the floor.


	25. News and Lakeside Adventures

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Believe me I read them all, I love reviews! Anyway I hope you like this chapter, send me a review and tell me what you think! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Five

There was blackness. Hermione Granger did not want to open her eyes; as long as she kept them closed, her troubling thoughts would be kept at bay. But of course, there was no escape and hurtful thoughts plagued her head, as vivid as if they were happening all over again. She let out a moan and slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed with crisp white sheets. To her side was a nightstand containing all sorts of medical paraphernalia. To her left was another bed like her own; with a huddled form trying to catch warmth beneath its sheets. She was in the hospital wing.

She looked for the clock and gasped; because there sitting at the end of the bed in a hard wooden chair was Draco. He was asleep, but his face held a troubled expression. His hair was in front of his eyes, and his chin rested on his chest. Hermione felt a surge of love then hatred at seeing him sitting there.

What did he think he was doing? Fraternizing with another girl then daring to sit with her in the hospital wing? What the bloody hell was he thinking? Did he even care about her anymore? These enraged thoughts flew in and out of Hermione's head as she stared angrily at Draco's form. From what she perceived it was quite late, perhaps a few hours before dawn. Suddenly he started to stir; then sat upright. Hermione quickly closed her eyes; she did not want to speak to him. Draco walked over to her side and peered at her face.

Hermione thinking that he was still sitting in his chair opened her eyes a peek then let out a muffled yell as she saw Draco's face so close to hers. "What do you want?!" She said in a furious whisper. Draco looked taken aback; judging by the astonished expression on his face. Since Hermione had gotten started; she might as well let her rage run its course. "What are you doing here, sitting here like you care about me? Do you think that I will even want to look at you let alone talk to you after what you've done? You never cared about me at all did you? You were done with me after I gave you all I had to offer! You bloody-" Draco held a hand to her mouth after she had said her train of hurtful words. His face she saw had a slightly hurt expression which was suddenly replaced by an angry expression.

"Is that how much you trust me? Pansy forced herself on me, I had nothing to do with it! She snuck into our dormitory after quidditch practice and stuck to me like a leech! I tried to force her out but she was persistent! And you just walked in on a bad time and didn't even get to listen to my side of the story! And why did you faint; your not the willy nilly type, you would have said something! And I was concerned so I came and sat through this whole night on that bloody chair; and here you are spitting venom at me!" Hermione had lost all her fury like a slowly dying flame as all his words spilled out and she believed him.

She turned her head and sobbed into her pillow. "It's just that I thought I had lost you, and all everyone said about you was true. That you would tire of me and then get another girl to take my place… And now that I'm-" He didn't let her finish her sentence, he lightly took her by the shoulders and stared with such intensity into her eyes that she felt a shiver run down her back.

"Don't you ever think I would replace you with anyone. Hermione Granger I love you, and nothing, nothing in this whole world can change how I feel about you." "But-" Hermione started but he stopped her with a slow enticing kiss, and she realized how much she needed just that, to feel wanted and loved again. She felt warmth flooding her body and if someone happened to walk by, they would have seen a totally different person. Before she was a pale girl lying as if dead on her bed; but now she was lively and vibrant; with color in her cheeks.

Draco helped her out of bed, and they went to the clipboard that hung at the entrance of the wing where patients could sign themselves out if they were feeling well enough. Hermione pointed her wand at the clipboard which she had retrieved from the nightstand and emblazoned her name upon it. Then they walked back to their dormitory together, hand in hand.

* * *

Ron was becoming quite used to things as an amphibian. He had worked out how to use his tail in various ways of swimming in the enclosed space of Sirena's home. He was not allowed out for fear of anyone seeing him, and he frequently was found under the bed after Sirena's husband came and trashed the place. Sirena had gone out to collect more gillyweed for him since the supply was running quite low. Ron swam around the cabin in circles; as there was nothing else to amuse him. He had seen everything in the cabin and he was a little bored. Of course he could've thought about his situation in the world above; but he'd rather not think about that.

Suddenly while he was lazily making another circle around the cabin; he felt as if he was going to black out and flashes of black came again and again in front of his eyes. He felt his gills closing up and returning to normal human skin, and his tail split apart and began to mold into two long legs. Ron gasped as he couldn't breathed and barged into the door of the cabin while clawing fruitlessly at the air.

He emerged outside of the cabin; a place he had never seen. He needed air. He looked up to the surface and he just saw green murkiness. He didn't know if he had enough air to swim even a few feet up. His eyes started to close and then he felt as if he was being dragged upwards then- blackness.

Ron awoke and he thought he was inside Sirena's cabin once more. He felt with his hands and felt the gritty grains of wet sand under his fingers. He opened his eyes and the sun's brilliance blinded him for a moment or two; his eyes had gotten accustomed to the murky depths of the lake.

He sat up and took large gulps of air. He saw the tell tale features of hinkypunks swimming out in the middle of the lake. Were they the ones who rescued him? But didn't they eat people? He shook his head trying clear his head and shake away the water from his hair. He gasped because he realized he wasn't wearing anything. He quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen him then covered himself and ran for the shelter of the trees. He had probably left his school clothes at Sirena's, Mum would have to send over new ones.

He furiously thought of a way of running across the castle grounds without being seen, as there were no trees to take refuge under. He heard voices. His heart palpitated loudly; it felt as if it would pop out of his chest. What was he going to do? He heard the laughter of a girl and judging by her voice; she was approaching closer. Perhaps for a walk around the lake? He peered around the tree and saw that it was a girl he had seen at the Hufflepuff table; Laurie Mcshayne. He quickly formed a plan in his mind and hoped it would work.

As soon as Laurie passed by the trees Ron grabbed her and pinned her against the tree. She screamed and he held a hand over her mouth and eyes while he quickly undid her robes. He tied her to the tree with a loose vine that was wrapped around the trunk of the tree as she struggled and screamed into his hands and he leaned his weight onto of her to stop her from wriggling; which obviously caused her to scream louder. He pulled the robes off over her head and quickly did them on with one hand then dodged around the tree. Without looking back he feverishly ran all the way back to the castle.

* * *

Hermione lay satisfied in Draco's arms after their passionate lovemaking. She still had not told him about her pregnancy…Everything was going so well she didn't want to spoil it. But she knew it was time to tell him.

"Draco?" She asked propping herself up on one arm and turning towards him. "What would you do if um…what would you do if I got pregnant? I mean it's not like we ever thought to use contraceptives… Would you want the baby?" She was a little nervous, especially because he did not reply immediately.

"Draco?" She asked again and he turned to face her. "If we did have a baby, then I would be glad for it. It's a symbol of our love." He smiled and took her hands. She gazed adoringly up at him. He was so understanding…so perfect. "Well I am." She said. "You're what?" Draco said his mouth on her neck. "I'm pregnant." He raised his head in shock.


	26. Steamy Rendevous

**More reviews, more reviews! Lol, thanks for all the reviews so far… .:Graphic Content:.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"You're-You're-" Draco spluttered, and Hermione held up a finger to his lips to silence him. Why did he look so taken aback? So confused? Didn't he just say a minute ago that he would be glad if she had his baby? Well she did catch him offguard…

"Yes Draco Malfoy, I am having your child." She abruptly started laughing, laughing at the formality in which she told him the news, and at Draco's face. He no longer had the shocked expression, but was grinning from ear to ear like a child who's just been given a large and juicy lolly pop. "This is great!" He exclaimed, and Hermione felt a burden rising off her shoulders. She had been under so much stress just fearing what he was going to say; because she of course wanted to keep the baby.

She was startled out of her reverie, because Draco was once again in the mood and she smiled and pulled the sheets tighter around them.

* * *

Ron's bare feet made a dull slapping sound against the flagged stone floor. He hoped no one would by chance see him…He was wearing a girl's robes; and basically he looked a mess. He raced up the flight of stairs in the Great Hall, his vision focused on the painting of the Fat Lady which he spied only the gilded frame of. Suddenly he felt his foot catch on something, it felt like it was caught in a thick waxy substance and he struggled to pull his foot out of the tricky missing step.

"Hey Ron is that you?" He heard a voice call. He turned around for a split second and saw the dirty blonde unruly hair of a boy holding; Ron struggled harder when he saw this; a camera. "Dennis! Look its Ron! I found him!" Ron at that moment was released and flew to his dormitory and he heard the footsteps of the Creevey brothers make their way up the steps. "Bluebells!" Ron whispered the password urgently and the portrait swung open revealing the entrance with the Fat Lady grumbling about spilling her tea, and heinous ragamuffins.

Thankfully the Gryffindor common room was empty so Ron made his way up to the boy's dormitory. He entered his room and walked towards his bed. He saw Harry's bed with the crimson hangings drawn around his four poster bed and wondered if he was sick. He cautiously walked over to the bed and pushed aside the flimsy curtain. "Ginny!" he yelled, and hastily ripped the hangings off the rod to drift to the floor.

* * *

Hermione walked to the Great Hall for lunch after Ancient Runes class thinking of what she and Draco had talked about. He had said that after she was fully fledged pregnant, she should move to Malfoy Manor. That way his mother could take care of her, and she would be spared the difficulty of not having Draco around to help her because of his classes.

She had given it a great deal of thought but still wasn't sure. He had said that his father would not be there, probably staying with some mistress in some other country, so it would just be herself and his mother. She felt sort of uneasy being there with only his mother, her impression of her from the Quidditch World Cup three years ago wasn't heartening… She was a woman who seemed to have a foul smell under her nose all the time judging by her expression, and did not at all look as if she possessed a pleasant temperament.

But then she did not want to hurt Draco's feelings by saying that she did not want to stay with his mother, because he loved his mother very much. She decided while buttering herself a sandwich after she sat down that she would give it a try. It would be dreadful walking around pregnant in Hogwarts having everyone's eyes on her…whispering…whispering that the Head Girl of Hogwarts who got excellent grades hadsuddenly sprouted an enormous belly. It would be humiliating, even though she felt there was nothing to be ashamed of.

She made an indistinct signal across the hall to Draco who was making arousingexpressions at her; which no one seemed to be noticing, too intent on their own food and banter. He understood and she walked out of the hall to be joined by him a few minutes later. She pulled him into a broom cupboard. "Wow Hermione I thought this morning would have gotten you through the day-" Hesaid smiling sexily, but she stopped him by saying; "I'll go to Malfoy Manor."

"Wow I wasn't expecting that so quickly" He said scratching the back of his head. "Well now that that's settled I'll go talk to Dumbledore about the situation after lunch. Are you still hungry?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Good, because I need something to get me through the day." He lightly pushed her against the wall his mouth on her lips while hastily undoing her buttons. Her robe fell to the floor as hedid his; and he landed his butterfly kisses down her body; leaving a burning trail of passion. Hermione breathed heavily and lightly kicked a bucket with a sodden mop out of the way.

She brushed her hands down his chest down to his navel, where she stood on her knees. She pushed him against the wall and teased with thezipper to his pants with her teeth; then slowly pulled it down while Draco grabbed at her headand pushed himself further back onto the wall. "Hermione…" He moaned huskily and Hermione smiled as she slid down his pants to reveal his damp satin boxers. She loved the hold she had on him…the way she could just make him say her name. She tugged at the waistband of his boxers revealing the prize underneath then slowly enclosed her mouth while Draco moved with the rhythm.

She got up and placed her half naked body against his as Draco hastily tried to put his pants back on. Hermione suddenly felt a whoosh of cold air in the steamy broom closet. It was Filch.

* * *

Ron gazed angrily at her sister and his best friend. "Put some clothes on!" He said angrily and turned around as Ginny and Harry hastily grabbed their forgotten clothes and put them on. Harry was done first then came around to face Ron. "Ron where've you been? I haven't seen you for days! Are you alright?" Ron seeing the concern on his best friend's face calmed down. He felt ashamed to even talk about where he'd been, especially on how he got there. "Never mind me. What were you doing with my sister?!" He said angrily. Harry placed his hands on his shoulders. "Ron you saw what we were doing. And we were doing it because we love each other."

"It's true." Ginny said coming around to face him as well and buttoning up her robes over her clothes. "I realized that even though I was going out with Dean…I still wanted Harry. I've always loved him, ever since I first saw him." Harry blushed slightly at this.

Ron sat on Harry's rumpled bed. "Well I'm glad it's you then mate, rather than someone else." He still had trouble thinking his innocent little sister would do something like that. Right then everyone started spilling into the room clapping Ron on the shoulder and asking where he'd been. "I was in the hospital wing;" he lied, "I caught the flu, but didn't want to worry you guys. Put in the contagious ward I was." He said confidently after everyone seemed to believe his story. "What's up with the girl's robe?" Seamus asked curiously and the boys started "oohing" and asking who else was in the ward with him. "Shut up guys…" Ron said putting on a fake annoyed expression. He was glad to be back.

* * *

"Dear me, we are in trouble…" Said Filch as he lead his slow rheumatic way to Dumbledore's office. "Having rendezvous in the broom closet now are we?" He chuckled evilly, "that'll give you a day or two of polishing the floors." He grumbled the password and they were transported by the spiraling escalator to the door of Dumbledore's office. Filch cautiously knocked on the door, then opened it a crack. "Perfessor if I may have but a word?"

"Yes yes come in, come in," Dumbledore's voice said from within. Filch turned around to give them an evil smile before walking on. "We've got some troublemakers here. Rendezvous in the broom clo-s" "Professor if I may have a word? Draco cut in sharply. Dumbeldore looked at him sternly over his half-moon spectacles for cutting off Filch. "I had meant to you see anyway, but now that I'm here it's a good time as any."

"Very well, very well. I'll see to them Argus." He said to Filch who nodded then lumbered out of his office.

Draco explained Hermione's pregnancy situation to Dumbledore, and she felt heat rise in her cheeks at having to sit there and witness it all. It was quite humiliating having it being discussed with Dumbledore. "Yes I will grant you your leave Miss Granger, but you will have to find a way to keep up with your studies. You have the NEWTS this year, which I suppose you may take after your delivery some time." Hermione was relieved. She didn't really think Dumbledore would let her go, and was privately sort of wishing he wouldn't agree, but Draco's suave manner had persuaded him.

Hermione agreed to keep up wither studies, and it was decided that she leave in three days time. "I have a concern I fear I must voice however." Dumbledore said reluctantly. "Not so recent events must be regarded." Hermione had to think a few seconds about the events he was referring to. She suddenly felt a shudder up her spine and shivered. He was talking about her rape. Suddenly a thought occurred to her; it couldn't possible be Blaise's baby? Or could it?


	27. Malfoy Mansion

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews…most of them have been the same. As for Hermione's baby being Blaise's…You'll just have to see how the story turns out. Sorry for being so unbearably evil. :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Draco held her hand and led her down the corridor to their dormitory. Hermione was feeling a bit faint; the conversation had worn her down. She allowed Draco to lead her inside the dormitory and to the foot of the steps where he unsuspectingly picked her up and she gave a gasp of surprise. "You shouldn't be climbing the stairs." He said in a sort of muffled way.

He laid her down gently on the bed and made sure the covers were secure around her. "You have my undivided attention." He said sitting down at her bedside. Hermione smiled, she was elated that everything was going so well. Then a thought clouded her mind and she looked at Draco with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" He asked timidly.

"Before we go Malfoy Mansion, I'm going to have to tell Harry…and Ron. I haven't seen Ron for the longest time…after he saw us like that and all. I just don't know what to tell them…" she said helplessly.

"Don't worry about that. I'll tell them to come see you tonight after dinner, that'll give you enough time to tell them whatever you want to. But for now, you must rest." She smiled weakly and he started for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, she hadexpected him to lie down with her. "I've got classes!" He said good naturedly and gave her a peck on the lips before she heard the thud of his feet on the steps and the creaking noise of the dormitory door.

She was quite unused to just lying idle in bed. She imagined the bustle of Hogwarts everyday activities as she stared at the clock; she felt slightly guilty for missing her classes. After all she didn't feel particularly unwell.

She lay there for an hour and a half, then finally sleep over took her.

_She was sitting down in a darkened clearing with her back against the bark of a tree. Her face was glistening with sweat and the twiggy undergrowth poked at her. She was in pain and she saw the leering faces of people around her; men. She couldn't make out their faces, it was just the pain, it was too horrible._

Someone was holding her hands really tightly and she felt the strangest sensation come over her-

Hermione awoke with a start. She sat up frantically in bed pushing off the hot sheets and flung her legs over the side. She sat there looking at her hands and saw that she was in her room, not in a dank forest.

Since she could no longer sleep she stood up and looked for her wand. She found it where she had left it; on the dresser. She picked it up and waved it with a poking motion; instantly a large duffel bag appeared. She opened her oaken chest and started packing her clothes neatly inside.

After an hour or so when she had packed all but a few clothes and left out the toiletries, she left her half packed things in a corner and decided to shower; for it was almost evening. Harry and Ron would be coming soon to see her. When she got out of the shower she saw that a tray of steaming aromatic food had been left on the desk; probably the work of a house-elf.

She dabbed on a little make-up so as not to look sickly then quickly ate the food that had been brought for her. She straightened up her room, then grabbed her battered copy of Othello and took it downstairs; where she curled up in front of her favorite couch in front of the fire.

She heard their voices before she saw them, then the door opened. Draco led her two best friends inside, where they entered with a slightly indignant expression; having been led in by their arch-nemesis at school.

Harry's face instantly brightened up at seeing her there, but Ron sort of hung back reclusively with no expression on his face. She stood up and gave Harry a hug while Ron tried to causally hang back. She didn't really make a move to embrace him.

They all sat down about the fire while Harry talked of his latest quidditch practice which he and Draco soon took up; leading to a small brawl which Hermione patched up. Ron said nothing. Hermione could bear it no longer, he was one of her best friends, and this icy reserve which he had maintained was killing her.

"Ron, I haven't seen you for the longest time, where have you been?" She asked trying to start a conversation. "Around." Was his blank response. After a half an hour, Hermione tried to broach the subject of her pregnancy.

"Well I actually wanted to tell you two something." She said looking at them both. "I'm going to have a baby-I'm pregnant." There it was all out in the open. She gave a sigh of relief. No one said anything for a few moments then Harry spoke up: "That's great Hermione! I'm so happy for you!" He got up and gave her a hug. He muttered a "congratulations" to Draco. Ron seemed furious for a split second, his face turning a puce color, but then his face regained its blankness once more.

"Well..." Harry said. "I have some homework for Flitwick to finish up. I'll see you all later." He got up and so did Ron, and they left; Ron not once looking back.

Hermione sighed hopelessly. At least they hadn't gotten angry. It was certainly awkward however. She went up with Draco to sleep.

**Three Days Later**

Hermione awoke early and got carefully out of the bed so as not wake the sleeping Draco beside her. She showered and got ready in respectable clothes so as to make a good impression upon Draco's mother, and dabbed on a little makeup. There were butterflies doing dances in her stomach; she was so nervous. After she had packed up; she woke Draco, who was surprised to see her dressed already.

He showered and dressed while Hermione waited patiently for him on the couch downstairs. He hoisted her belongings downstairs. "Oy what have you got in here!" He joked, carrying the suitcase as if it weighed as much as a mere purse with his muscular arms.

They walked down together to the great hall, and since no one was really awake on this Saturday morn as early as they were, the great hall was mostly empty except for a few early risers. She sat and munched on a bit of toast while Draco urged her to eat more.

Since she refused, they both walked outside in the watery sunlight to Hogsmeade Station. Dumbledore had asked the Hogwarts Express conductor to bring the scarlet train to the station for them to drop them off to Malfoy Mansion.

The conductor took her bag and Draco and Hermione boarded the train. They opened up a compartment and Hermione sat by the window looking disconsolately outside, watching the trees and countryside race by her. The pleasant jolting of the train soon caused her eyes to droop and for her to sleep.

_She was met with pain as she looked about her. Sweat was running down her head and clouding her eyes. She felt the rough bark of the tree and felt a strange sensation around her lower body. She saw the leering faces once more but could not make out who they belonged to. There was the strong grip on her hands-_

She suddenly awoke as the train halted to a stop. Draco was gently shaking her shoulder to wake her. She stood up in a daze and recollected herself. They were here.

They stepped off the train and the sunlight hit her eyes causing her to squint. Draco led her by the arm carrying her bag and suddenly Draco was pummeled by a small woman with bright blond hair. "Mother!" He cried happily as he hugged her.

The woman let go of her son and then turned to look at Hermione. She did not possess that expression from the World Cup, but her face had a cheery look to it. At once Hermione felt comforted. "Welcome home!" She said and gave Hermione's arm a gently squeeze. Her face had a genial expression, and she led them to a bench at the noisy station.

"I've got my portkey here somewhere…" She said rummaging through her lizard skin handbag. She pulled out a ring with a giant opal and said "Aha!" Hermione was totally surprised because she expected Narcissa Malfoy to be a somber woman. Perhaps that was only when her infidel husband was around.

They all touched the ring, and Hermione felt that nauseating lurching feeling. The world was swimming around her, and then they evolved in front of a large handsome wooden door with serpent's heads as knockers.

Mrs. Malfoypulled on them and the heavy door opened. Hermione was led into an extravagant hall with a plush green embroidered rug, large crystal chandelier, and polished staircases leadingin every direction. Hermione sucked in a breath as she was led to her living quarters and she lots of wonderful tastefully decorated things.

Mrs. Malfoy opened a large door and Hermione was led into a large spacious room with cucumber agreen carpet and walls which gave it a cool relaxing look. There was an enormous bed covered with darling matching bed clothes and an assortment of frilly pillows. There was a large heavily curtained window which was actually a French door that opened out onto a balcony overlooking the acres of land that the Malfoy's owned.

The room had all sorts of things to look at and be entertained by, such as a glass cabinet with gold filigree which held a collection of tiny crystal ornaments. There was a shelf of the classics Hermione loved; there was a little sitting area with comfy couches and a personal fireplace. There was a door that led the bathroom, as fantastic as the room. It was her own suite.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Malfoy! It's lovely!" She exclaimed. She at once went over to the bookshelf and fingered the spines of her favorite volumes. The carpet was plush under her feet, they sunk down and were engulfed in its comfort.

"Your welcome sweet heart. Draco gave me instructions on what you liked and required. It's just something I put together in a matter of days." She smiled. "I'm going to go prepare some lunch." She left the room. "So you like it huh?" Draco said coming up from behind and her wrapping his arms around her.

"I love it." She said turning around and giving him a teasing kiss. Draco's want for her emerged to the surface once more as he held onto her lips with his and led her to the bed. He pushed her down and started unbuttoning her blouse when Hermione stopped him. "Draco what will your mother think if she comes in!" She laughed and pushed him away, and he made excuses saying she would make nothing of it. She hastily buttoned up her blouse and inspected herself in the mirror.

"Come I want to show you something." He led her by the hand down countless stairs and inside an old fashioned elevator with a silver grille. When the door opened he led her down a corridor to a closed door. He turned the handle and had Hermione close her eyes. When she opened them she saw shelves and shelves of books stretching on infinitely in every direction, the books' embossed titles gleaming in the light. She gave an exclamation of joy and ran to them inspecting their titles. She saw the ladder attached to the bookshelf; which would slide and take her to any book she desired. "Come on!" Draco said and he helped her stand on a rung of the ladder. Then he stood on the rung below and pressed himself lightly against her; Hermione could feel his want for her.

The ladder slid sideways and Hermione laughed and laughed as she sped by countless books as Draco had the ladder go at accelerating speeds. Finally they stopped and Hermione got off the ladder dizzily still laughing. He had taken her to the very end of the library, and she saw that it was indeed a long way that they had come. She could not even see the door. The shelves at where they were standing were arranged in a circular style.

She went to a shelf and picked off a book. "Hey look its Hogwarts: A History! I've read this so many times!" She exclaimed happy at seeing a familiar friend. "Excellent, now I'm gonna f you on it." He said huskily and grabbed her. Hermione laughed and the book dropped from her hands as Draco kissed her hungrily. "I won't be with you tonight so lets make up for it now," he said as he ripped of her clothes not bothering to conceal his desire upon his face. She was against a bookshelf half undressed as Draco struggled with the rest of her clothes while she pulled off his.

She pulled off his pants and slapped his member roughly as if to see how much he wanted her. This evoked even more lust in Draco as she lay teasing kisses upon him and slid from underneath him. She ran laughing to another bookshelf looking sexy; and Draco caught her and trapped her beneath him. He held her hands while she pretended to struggle and try to run away from beneath him. He pressed himself against her and was groaning as if in pain and he bit at her neck while touching her. Then he entered her and Hermione moaned as a familiar and ecstatic sensation filled her once more. She moved to his rhythm, his music. Finally they had slid to the floor and their little alcove was steamy. They lay panting besides each other, and Hermione realized how much she was going to miss Draco when he left.

She hastily dressed herself and he did the same and they rode the ladder back to the entrance of the library. They went down to the kitchen where there was a table arrayed with cucumber sandwiches, jam sandwiches, tarts, biscuits, and other delightful things. They had a cheerful lunch and Narcissa made no comment upon their disheveled appearances.

Finally after a tour of the house which took practically the rest of the day because the mansion was indeed enormous, it was time for Draco to leave. Hermione felt a lump starting to form in her throat and she dismissed it feeling childish for feeling the way she did. She kissed Draco good bye, and he left for the station.

She just stood around not knowing quite what do now that he was gone. Narcissa smiled at her forlornness and said: "I knew you would get bored, so I decided we'd do a bit of shopping you know, for yourself and the baby." Hermione smiled at the thoughtfulness of the woman and ran upstairs to her room to collect a light jacket and her purse.

They embarked on their journey to the shops in a horse drawn carriage which trundled up the cobblestone street. They stopped at various stores, and Hermione discovered they both had the same taste. They picked lots of neutral clothes for the baby since they didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl. Of course Narcissa refused to let her pay for a single thing, and payed for everything.

Hermione enjoyed the days as they went by, picking books to read from the library and having strolls with Narcissa outside. It was a great break. She enjoyed her comfortable room, and made up for sleepless nights. It was not at all how she thought it would have been; dismal.

She awoke a week later in her comfortable bed, got showered and dressed and went down to breakfast. Narcissa wasn't as cheery as usual, but her face held a gaunt expression. Hermione inquired as to what was wrong, and she replied: "Mr. Malfoy will be coming tonight. He gave me an unexpected call." He eyes held worry.

Hermione felt her features tighten, and herstomach to give an unpleasant turn. Lucius Malfoy…the disgusting man who had tried to rape her at Hogwarts. What will she do? "Is there anything I should do?" She asked Narcissa. "There's nothing sweetheart. He knows you're here. I wasn't expecting him back so soon." They finished their breakfast in silence. Then Hermione decided to go to the library and told Narcissa of her intentions. She merely nodded in a offhand way, and Hermione walked to the library.

She felt uneasy. She felt as if she was being watched. She turned around countless times because she felt someone's presence behind her. She cautiously went into the library, her heart beating at a fast pace. She picked a book and sat down to read. Suddenly a filthy rag was put on her mouth covering her mouth and nose. Hermione flailed her arms desperately but it wasto no avail. Before she felt herself losing consciousness she saw a dark haired figure before her who took out a coil of rope.


	28. Horizons of Misery

**Hello everyone! I'm writing this chapter due to the fact that I have a snow day today, so if you were really eager to know what happens next, thank the snow:) Also…for those of you wondering of Hermione's fate…well she goes through a really tough time starting about now…and so does the rest of Hogwarts, as everyone who resides in the castle is put in peril also. So just keep reading and reviewing. :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Hermione opened her eyes very slowly. She had a throbbing headache; and it was causing her eyesight to blur slightly. She blinked a few times and her vision cleared; but the headache remained like a bothersome toothache.

She tried to sit up, but saw that her arms and legs were bound by a coil of sturdy brown rope. She frantically tried to pull at her bindings, but to no avail; as the knots that held her were tied with expertise. After a furious struggle which ran the course of two minutes; she leaned back and took deep breaths, realizing her defeat.

She peered at her surroundings; but there was nothing much to see. She saw that she was enclosed by four hard and cold stone walls. There was one door made of strong sturdy oak; and there was a little window crudely carved into it; and she sawthat it was had four metal bars. So she was apparently being held captive in a dungeon…in she supposed Malfoy Mansion. By who?

She tried to recall last nights' events. That prickling sensation on the back of her neck that someone was watching her closely; her uneasiness in the library, and then the attack; someone had poisoned her with a contaminated rag, bound her legs and arms, and put her in this dreadful cell.

Since there was nothing much she could do she decided to just sleep until something occurred. And something did happen; forty-five minutes later. She awoke when she heard the rusted knob jiggle, and then finally turn. The door opened with a slight creak, and she did not open her eyes still.

She felt as if she was drenched in someone's shadow; and indeed she was, as she felt someone standing in front of her. They knelt down and placed a bruising kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes which were now starting to water slightly.

She felt as if her heart had jumped into her throat when she beheld the being who smirked awfully in front of her. The dark hair, muscular body, hazel eyes…it was Blaise. Hermione almost wept in fear. It was Blaise who had poisoned her last night; Blaise who had put her here bound in ropes and completely under his command.

His smirk grew wider when he saw her fear and tears began to fall down Hermione's cheeks. She felt a lump forming in her throat, and no matter how much she swallowed, it would not shrink and go away; but just seemed to get bigger. Despite the fact that she wanted to keep up a relaxed composure in front of whoever her jailor was; she had not expected it to be Blaise…She thought he was dead.

"Well, well, well….didn't expect to see me did you? Thought your boyfriend had finished with me after he heroically let me fall from your balcony? Well let me tell you something. You're going to have to kill me a few times to get rid of me." He said smirking widely as ever.

"It is happiness to die." Hermione uttered while looking away from his direction.

"Oh but don't worry sugar plum, I won't let you die. Not while you are carrying my child. Oh wasn't it a wondrous night; the night it was conceived? It was heavenly. Except perhaps when I had to leave…that was the only thing that ruined it." He laughed as if sharing a joke with her. Hermione's face transformed into disgust.

"Well, well, as much as I would love to do it again, and I know you would too, I can't loiter here all day. I have some important matters to attend to…" He stopped and looked at her. "And since you won't be going anywhere any time soon I might as well tell you. Hogwarts will be under siege, and will soon become Death Eater's head quarters. It's a simple matter getting rid of the students…and Dumbledore has already gone into hiding like he had two years ago when he was about to be impeached from his position…muggle-loving coward.

"He's not a coward!" Hermione yelled. Blaise's face became slightly angry, and then regained its smirking composure once more. "Whatever darling. Hogwarts will be under mine and Mr. Malfoy's control now. And I've just gotten an idea. You can come and live there with me. We'll have such fun." He knelt down and placed another but longer bruising kiss on her lips; and when she tried to turn her head away, he held it in place with his hands. "I promise, we'll have more fun next time, and I'll stay longer." Hermione spit in disgust and he laughed as he locked the cell and left.

Hermione flitted feverishly in andout of nightmarish dreams during her whole stay in the cell; she kept seeing images of blinding green lights, and thousands of people falling on Hogwarts' grounds…once or twice a house elf came in with a tray of food and tried to feed her; but she took only a few bites before she turned away and clamped her mouth shut.

On the third nightmarish day Hermione assumed, there were no windows so she could not tell how much time had passed; the door knob rattled weakly and a frail being entered the room.

Hermione gasped in shock when she realized who it was; Narcissa! Narcissa had many ugly blue and black bruises upon her face and hands, and she looked as if she was about to faint at any moment.

"Hermione!" She said and rushed to her with suprising strength and gave her a hug. Hermione felt comforted by the embrace. Then Narcissa pulled back and peered at her. "You look starved!" she exclaimed, and went outside the cell door and brought back a tray. Hermione let her feed her spoons of some kind of meaty stew, and a large hunk of bread and cheese. She felt at once relaxed by a full stomach and a friendly face's presence.

After she finished eating, Narcissa started undoing the ropes for her feet. "Lucius wants me to send you up to him." At once Hermione felt her insides freeze. "L-lucius? But why Narcissa? I d-don't want to see h-him." She said. But it was no use. She knew that Narcissa would be hurt in a worse manner if she did not go.

Narcissa stood up and helped Hermione to her feet. It took her a few tries to stand… she had only stood once or twice with the help of a house elf to use the latrine in the corner. But she had basically lost feeling in her legs. She walked around the cell a little bit, unaided but stumbling, then was finally reluctantly ready to go.

Narcissa led her through the cold dungeon halls and onto a staircase which curved around every corner. Hermione felt foreboding rise within her at each step. When they finally reached the top; they were both panting for breath, and Narcissa weakly pushed open the heavy door. The door was concealed by manikins of stuffed vultures and the like. They carefully made their way past it, then Narcissa led her to the elevator. She slid back the golden grille, and they both stepped inside. She pressed a tarnished button which led to the top most floor of the mansion.

When they stepped out, it was in a luxurious suite which smelled faintly of musk. Everything was covered in bottle green damask or velvet. She led her to a door and knocked.

She heard voices inside, then looked at Narcissa fearfully. She looked back at her sympathetically, and then a voice replied "Come in." Narcissa turned the knob, and they entered another room furnished with green.

There was a mahogany table with a few chairs around it, and a day bed near the window covered in green silky sheets. Two of the walls were lined with mahogany bookshelves, containing embossed volumes. There was a desk with scrolls of parchment littered about on its surface, and various quills and ink bottles arranged in an appropriate manner on the side of the desk.

Hermione saw that Lucius was sitting behind the desk on a large chair covered in a rich maroon leather, with golden button like pieces around the trim. And lounging on one of the chairs at the table was Blaise. He smirked at her. "You may leave Narcissa." Narcissa looked as if she was about to say something, then squeezed Hermione's arm reassuringly. Then she left and shut the door behind her, and Hermione felt as if she had been left to drown in an ocean full of sharks.

"Look who it is, the most clever witch in Hogwarts; Hermione Granger." Lucius said in a mocking tone. "I must also add the most attractive witch in Hogwarts as well." Hermione felt herself cringe, and then heard Lucius's cold laughter.

"Hmm…Oh yes. Lets talk about current events shall we? Hogwarts is under my control now, that is until my Dark Lord sees it fit to come. I have kindly sent the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs home…most of their parents hold high positions like mine in the Ministry you see. And you see, when Dumbledore escaped Hogwarts, the house-elves left as well, claiming that they were not loyal to us, filthy scum. So we have a new staff to do our will; the Gryffindors."

Hermione gasped thinking of her poor friends toiling in the kitchens, and listening the to the will of maniacal death eaters. "Yes it will be quite fun seeing their wills to remain strong and courageous break." Lucius said looking at her expression. "Perhaps I'll let you join your friends soon."

Hermione quickly thought of Harry and Ron…Where were they, and were they all right? She hoped they had escaped… "And your bloody friends have escaped as well. They think they will thwart our plans, but that is not possible. We have the strongest army. They are trying to recruit wizards and witches on to their side, and building an army called…?" He looked at Blaise as if he couldn't reacall the name. "Dumbledore's Army." Blaise said with a chuckle.

Hermione felt a surge of pride at hearing this. "They will defeat you. If you haven't heard already, good always prevails against evil, and we will win. You all are not even fit to go to Azkaban, you will all be askingfor the dementor's kiss when they're through with you."

Lucius's face turnedinto an angrypuce color. "How dare you, you insolent girl." He snarled dangerously. "You will pay." He pulled out his wand and pointed at her. Hermione braced herself for the cruciatus curse, or some other painful spell. Instead she didn't feel pain, just cold. She suddenly realized Lucius had stripped her of her clothes, and she was standing bare in the middle of the room.

They were both looking hungrily at her, and Lucius got up from the table. "Just as I remember you. We didn't exactly get to finish last time did we? That atrocious house-elf quite rudely interrupted us." Hermione held her hands over herself, trying unsuccessfully to cover herself. She backed up towards the door. Lucius chuckled. She heard the lock click behind her. Her heart seemed to burst out of her chest, and she felt another lump forming in her throat.

"Please just leave me alone! I haven't done anything! Please…" She said shrilly. Lucius pulled off his gloves and pushed her against the wall. He took a hold of her breasts in his icy grip and Hermione gasped and tried to pull away. He put the full body bind on her and she immediately froze her mouth open in mid scream.

Lucius put his lips to her mouth giving her a French kiss while his hands roamed and grabbed at her body. He was laughing in his cruel way and all Hermione could do was just watch. He pressed down upon her and undid the front of his robes. Tears began to slide down Hermione's face as she saw him insert himself into her and she felt waves of pain again and again. When he was done he zipped and buttoned himself up then turned around.

"You may as well have a go with her." He said to Blaise, and Blaise smirked and sidled towards them. Lucius moved aside and Blaise undid his clothes. He kissed Hermione greedily and pinched her; he bit at her neck and breasts then finally inserted himself as well. Hermione felt as if she was about to collapse under what she was going through. Now both Lucius and Blaise were using her and she felt as if she was going to explode from the pain. She had a bruised body and they wouldn't stop.

After about an hour and a halfstopped. Lucius magicked her clothes back on her. "Well that was tremendous fun, we should definitely do it again sometime." Lucius remarked. "Now go pack your things and we will leave for Hogwarts. And don't try to escape, as all doors are magically closed for you."

He touched her hand to a portkey and she materialized in her old room where she was staying before Lucius had arrived. She stood there in the same place for a half and ahour not moving. Then she sunk to her knees and sobbed until her head was about to burst from pain, and there was a large damp spot on the carpet.

A house elf came in twenty minutes later and packed her things for her. It led her to the bathroom and helped her shower where Hermione rubbed her body raw, and the house-elf had to stop her.

After she was ready, she was led to the main hall and there she was to wait. A house-elf brought a small porcelain cup on green velvet cushion, and touched her hand to it. Hermione felt jerked around in a swirl of confusion when she finally reached her destination.

She was in Hogsmeade. The usual bustle of activity went on around her, and a horseless carriage approached her. She was pulled inside and led to the front entrance of Hogwarts. She climbed down and was led by a house elf who had pulled her in the carriage up the stairs. He unlocked a door, and Hermione entered what was once Professor Mcgonagalls old office. It was now a bedroom, and her beloved transfiguration teacher's belongings were trashed in a corner.

Hermione wept at the sight, and the house-elf led her to the bed then left. She wondered where Draco had gone. Was he in a cell somewhere being tortured? Then she realized he was probably safe with Harry and Ron, and helping with Dumbledore's army.

Hermione tried the door to leave the room, but it was locked. She sat on the bed then cried herself to sleep.

When she awoke she felt another headache coming on and leaned against her pillows. All through her sleep she had subconsciously become stronger. She had realized that no matter what anyone did to her mentally, or physically she would not give up hope or breakdown. Draco, Harry, and Ron needed her to be strong. Besides if they came to try to rescue her, she had tohave a strong image for them.

She would not cry anymore. She was going to do whatever she could to aid her fellow gryffindors, and Dumbledore's army. She was going to have to try to scrounge whatever knowledge she could from Blaise.

She rushed to Professor Mcgonagall's belongings. She found textbooks heaped in a pile, and all sort of notes and paper strewn everywhere. She grabbed the textbooks and papers and rushed to the bed. She opened them, the pored over them giving them her full concentration. She was not going to sit idle, but gain something while she was imprisoned here.

A few hours later the door opened a crack and a grimy hand put a tray inside. "Wait!" Hermione yelled, because it could have been no one other than a gryffindor. She leaped off the bed and rushed to the door which she quickly opened all the way.

There was a grimy guy standing there a stained shirt and ripped pants. His face was covered with filth and then Hermione realized who it was; Neville!

"Neville!" She yelled and gave him a huge hug. "Hermione!" He said realizing that it was actually her and he hugged her back and she led him into the room. They talked about what was going on, and how things were keeping up; Hermione was so happy at seeing a friendly face.

She asked to let him take her down to where he was staying. He carefully peered out in the hallway and then they scurried down the stairs and to the fruit bowl painting. He tickled the pear and they entered. The kitchen was full of toiling gryffindors, making food in large vats. The heat was intense, and there was not one person sitting idle.

Suddenly someone shrieked her name and she was pummeled by something and she saw a brief flash of red; Ginny! Ginny and Hermione talked incessantly, and Ginny told her how the Gryffindors were the death eater's puppets now, and they had to do whatever they were asked.

They were not allowed to go home, and everything was dreadful. A death eater had tried to make a move on Lavender…and so on. It all made Hermione feel miserable for the Gryffindors, and more determined to help them.

"Hermione, you're starting to look a little pregnant now." Ginny said referring to her stomach. Hermione had not even noticed that her stomach was now visibly sticking out and she placed her arms around it. It was true, she did feel really sick in the morning, and threw up quite a few times, but she was so absorbed in studying Mcgonagall's materials…

She saw a woman stirring a large a pot over a blazing stove her bun askew, and her hair sticking out untidily. Hermione realized it was Professor Mcgonagall and rushed towards her to give her a hug. She was so happy to see Hermione that she started sobbing, and Hermione comforted her.

Colin Creevey approached her while she talked to her beloved professor. His face looked a little frightened and worried. "Uh Hermione, Blaise Zabini wants you upstairs immediately."


End file.
